


Love Through the Heartache

by CrowNoYami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death Rituals, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of attempted rape, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Rimming, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami
Summary: Coming back victorious with Michael dead and humanity saved in the alternative world, Gabriel picks up from where he left off, with a 300-year-old beauty who slowly steals his heart. Between spending time with her and Heaven, Gabriel finds his time stretched thin. He doesn’t notice first how Rowena starts to change, how her power starts to corrupt her. By the time Gabriel does notice there’s no going back to how things were. Can he find it in himself to stop her? Or will he keep his love and watch the world burn?The second Death told him he would be the one to kill Rowena, Sam swore to watch her. He didn’t expect it would be so hard. Watching Gabriel fall in love with her hurt, it burnt a hole inside him. In trying to lessen the pain, Sam avoided the two powerful beings. Until Gabriel come to him asking Sam to help him put a stop to Rowena. But will Sam be able to keep his feelings at bay? Or will spending so much time with the love he can’t have finally break him?





	1. Chapter 1

** Warnings ** **: AU-Canon Divergent Post 13x21 not 13x22, although I’m leaving the crotch-fall in cause I think it was funny. Not sure if Cas’s wings are whole or not.**

** Autor’s Note: ** **Hello ^_^ For those not used to my writing, please note that warnings will be posted at the beginning of each chapter (should any be needed). All my stories have the general warning of angst, also please note the pairings section. This story is going to start off as Rowena/Gabriel, but the EndGame is Sam/Gabriel. The idea for this story was posted on one of the Sabriel groups on Facebook and I decided to run with it. My beta nopenopeartichoke gave me the idea so thank her!**

 

****

 

**~~~This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke ^_^**

**Chapter 1**

 

 

There was something to be said for interdimensional travel. It was a bit like walking down the stairs and missing the last one, that sudden moment when you have a split second to right yourself to either land properly or fall. With his grace so low, Gabriel couldn’t accommodate for his step and fell forward, pushing against Castiel who had been in front of him and causing them both to tumble onto the ground. Pulling back to get off his brother, Gabriel had a second to realize just where his face had landed before frantically standing up and trying to brush the incident aside. Once he was stable again, Gabriel looked around the area they had shown up in, it was nothing like he had been expecting.

 

As they made their way toward where they hoped the rest of the Winchester family would be, Gabriel couldn’t help the slight shivers from forming along his diminished grace. This was supposed to be the world where Lucifer _lost_? There was nothing but barren land, dust coated the bottom of his pants while they walked, and you could feel the heavy set of fear in the very air. It was a nightmare; one Gabriel was thankful never came to pass in his dimension. “I gotta say for vacation spots, you Winchesters sure know how to pick ‘em.” The comment was met with a snort from Dean and an eye-roll from Sam, though Castiel remained silent.

 

Gabriel knew they should try to be as quiet as possible given that they were in a war zone, but he couldn’t help but make comments every now and again while they moved. Up until Castiel explained how dire Heaven was. Once he began to run the numbers through his head Gabriel remained silent, hopeful he could think of some way to keep the place powered. It didn’t take long, merely a few hours before they caught their first sign of trouble. Instead of the group of refugee humans Dean had been expecting, they came across a small group of angels. Castiel was at the ready the second he saw them, a trained fighter from birth. Gabriel however was in no condition to do much more than observe as Dean hoisted his angel-killing gun and took aim. Something seemed wrong.

 

Placing his hand on Castiel’s shoulder, Gabriel used a bit of grace and looked at the angels sitting around a small fire. There was a certain air to them, something Gabriel could recognize from having watched many wars in his existence. They were soldiers, however instead of boasting about their battles, or even cheering the fact that their side was winning, they seemed… tired. “Guys, I need you to cover me.” Without waiting for a response, Gabriel stepped forward toward the small group, his hands tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket.

 

Once they spotted him, the angels stood although Gabriel made no move to attack. “So, what’s a group of angels like you doing in a dump like this?” his comment didn’t get much of a reaction, though one of the angels stepped forward her small hand clenching beside her as though trying to stop herself from reaching out. “Gabriel?” the question was a hushed whisper in the air. Nodding his head, Gabriel was barely able to react when the angel flung herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close. The others while not pulling him into a hug did come closer, large grins on their faces.

 

“We thought you dead, Gabriel! Michael told us that he was the last of the archangels, where have you been?” At the question, Gabriel let go of the angel he had been holding, surprised at the reception he received. They had thought he would have been hunted down much like the humans were, Michael wouldn’t like another archangel coming in a ruining everything. Seeing the hope in the angels before him, Gabriel couldn’t help but hope himself that the plan he had running around in his head would work.

 

“I am dead, well this version of me anyway… have you heard of the Nephilim helping the last of the humans?” now there was a cautious look to their eyes, the one who had been wrapped around him taking a step back while nodding her head. “Yeah, many of our brothers have fallen to him, he is strong… stronger than anything we have seen before, it has Michael worried.” Grinning, Gabriel reached behind his back and waived the hunters who had been partially hidden behind the tree line to come join him.

 

“Jack’s not from around here, you see I’m from another universe one where the apocalypse was averted. We’re here to help Jack and whoever he’s with now in fighting against Michael. Once we’re done, when Michael is no more we could really use your help in rounding up the angels and seeing who is good with being under new management and who would like to come back with me to my world.” Feeling the glare behind him, Gabriel didn’t have to turn around to know both Winchesters weren’t taking his temporary leadership well. Sure, they had asked for his help, but neither were the type to follow the command of an archangel.

 

Feeling someone standing beside him, Gabriel felt the soft brush of his brother’s nearly skeletal wings against his own. That was something he was planning on fixing the moment he got his grace back, while he couldn’t do so in his current condition there was no way Gabriel was going to let his brothers suffer as they were. “And you think you can stop him? I mean… this version of you… he didn’t stand a chance against Michael, we’ve already lost you to him once, Gabriel.” There was a sadness to her tone, and glancing at the angels, Gabriel shrugged before commenting, making certain to gain eye contact with each angel.

 

“No, I don’t think I can take him on alone, but thankfully I don’t have to. That Nephilim we were talking about? He’s got more power in his little finger than Michael could even dream of. The only reason he hasn’t finished you all off is because he was raised to preserve life, and he needs someone to show him how to handle it all. Between his brawn and my brains though? Yeah Michael doesn’t stand a chance, and we would like to save as many people, and angels as we can from getting caught in the crossfire.”

 

There was a moment there were the angels looked between themselves, but Gabriel could read them the same way he had learnt to read the gods all those years ago. While he wasn’t Loki himself, having to pretend to be the man meant Gabriel needed to be able to understand body language on a whole other level. The angel who stepped forward was the same woman he had been dealing with, the commander of the small group. “We can take you and your companions to just outside the wards where the Nephilim is making camp. Give us six hours to tell the others, no angel who is with you will fight alongside Michael when the time comes.”

 

“Thank you, Inias.” Commented Castiel, while hesitant Sam and Dean both allowed an angel to transport them to the border, not having the time protest. It was different flying under the power of someone else, while Gabriel trusted that the angels were not going to bring them to Michael, it still felt wrong to not fly under his own power. Upon landing, Gabriel exchanged a quick goodbye Inias leaving to presumably tell the other angels that they had another option than to be controlled by Michael. Not everyone would be willing to join them, but most would be just as tired of the fighting, of the bloodshed and destruction as Inias’s group had been.

 

Meeting Jack was something Gabriel had tried to prepare for since he had first felt his birth. Even down with Asmodeus, the archangel had sensed when his nephew was born. There were no walls which could block out that kind of power, and though he had been helpless at the time, Gabriel had used the backlash of Jack’s power to regain some of his mind. The kid was nothing like Gabriel had been expecting, there was a certain air about him, an innocence that Gabriel had ever remembered being a part of Lucifer. Jack was power and strength, but he was also a child trying to carve his place in the world and with his family.

 

Jack was far more human than angel, and far too young for what Gabriel had to ask of him. After his nephew had his reunion with the men he considered his father's, Gabriel opened his arms to the kid who easily sank into his hold. Unseen by everyone except Castiel, Gabriel wasted no time before wrapping the little one in his wings and sheltering him in a way any fledging would crave, half human or not. When Jack pulled back, his own wings having returned the embrace, Gabriel couldn’t help the sense of loss of Jack’s innocence. “For what it’s worth Kiddo I’m sorry,” muttered the archangel, much to the alarm to those around them.

 

“Sorry?” Jack questioned, his eyes changing from a welcoming warmth to a guarded expression. When the Nephilim pulled back, Gabriel held up his hands in a peaceful gesture to show he meant no harm. “I’m tapped out, couldn’t even muster up enough grace to open the portal… and Michael is a hell of a lot stronger than me right now so there isn’t much I can do to stop him.” Here Gabriel paused, placing his hands on Jack’s shoulders before taking a breath. “But you can. I have enough grace left to let you look into my memories, I can help guide you through what I know… basically help you download how to harness your power along with a few tricks I had to know as Dad’s messenger… but it ain’t gonna be pretty. Downloading how to control your powers means knowing _how_ I used them… it won’t show you everything, but it will be enough, and I’ve done a lot that would melt the human mind Kiddo, so the choice is yours and only yours.”

 

Castiel and the Winchesters protested, Mary coming up behind Jack and placing her hand on his back while shouting at Gabriel. “He’s only a kid! I don’t know what all you have locked up in that head of yours but he’s not going to-” Mary was cut off as Jack spoke his voice carrying over even Dean’s protests. “Will it hurt?” his question was one Gabriel had been expecting and his smile turned sad for a moment. “Probably, but I’ll shield you from the brunt of it… You should know before we start that I’ve killed some of your kind before, try to keep in mind that things are different now, _I_ am different now.”

 

Jack took a moment before nodding his head, “teach me,” his only two words. Ignoring the humans Gabriel closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against his nephew’s to ensure the connection. “Hang on Kiddo.” The information process took near an hour while Gabriel shared his experience with the child, making certain to leave out anything that wasn’t necessary for Jack to take on Michael. Once they were done both were gasping for air, leaning against each other while trying to regain their sense of self.

 

It was something else, sharing that kind of bond with someone and though Gabriel was the one showing Jack what he need, the archangel couldn’t help but pick up a few things from the young man as well. “Just so you know Kiddo, once this is over? We are so going to catch up on missed time and I’m taking you out for ice cream.” The laugher shook Jack’s frame while they stood there, and Gabriel pulled the boy into a tight hug before letting go. “Now let’s get to work, I have a plan.”

 

From there the war was practically handed to them. With Jack knowing how to use his powers instead of throwing them about and hoping for the best, and the angels standing down it was all handled in a single day. Michael had answered when Gabriel used the symbol of his horn to summon him, and within a few minutes was nothing but a broken vessel and ash wings on the ground. Though their numbers had diminished over the years with the humans fighting back there were far more angels left than the their own world, half of which would return with Gabriel and the others while the other half would remain to try and sort out Heaven.

 

“I’ll send someone to help you, I’m not certain anyone is going to like my choice though, send the half who wish to come with me in an hour, I’ll have something arranged by then.” explained Gabriel to a small group of angels who were head of their garrisons. “Anyone you choose Archangel will be welcome.” During the process Gabriel was surprised at how the others allowed him to take control of most of the dealings. While he expected it from Castiel, Dean and Mary had been the only ones to truly protest, Sam having asked questions before defending his actions. It was nice, having one of the Winchesters in his corner, and Gabriel wondered if once the dust had settled he could try to strike up an actual friendship with the man.

 

Placing his hand on Jack’s shoulder for a second, Gabriel looked at the open portal and stepped through, able to make his landing look normal this time. The second they were inside the bunker once again, Gabriel turned to his brother who was still kneeling. Walking up to him, Gabriel sighed heavily before placing his hand on his brother’s throat and using what bit of grace he had to seal the wound. Turning to the rest of the gang including Mary who had come through the portal with her sons, Gabriel sighed once again.

 

“We need him-” Gabriel was cut of as Rowena who had been in a slight shock started in on him. “We need him? No, we need him dead, just like he killed me! Just like he tried to kill you and everyone else here! Do you have any idea what kind of things he has been saying while you were gone? And you want to what… keep him as your pet?” Shaking his head, Gabriel reached out to the redhead who was practically fuming at him. It was dangerous in his current state, with her power she could easily harm him but instead she went willingly as Gabriel pulled her into a kiss, cutting off her words with his mouth.

 

When he pulled back, Gabriel barely noticed how most of the others were looking away, although Sam was looking down at his feet before glaring harshly at Lucifer when the angel started to open his mouth. “Those angels need someone to lead them again and Luci is the only archangel this side to do it… we need him, _they_ need him.” It took until the hour Gabriel had before the angels started appearing to convince everyone including Lucifer of his new job. With Jack on their side, the Nephilim felt he could return to the other world if needed now that he had control of his powers to check in on Lucifer.

 

Rearranging Heaven to take on more angels was an easier task, standing in the bunker with fifty angels, Gabriel looked at the first wave he would be helping to settle in. “Just one more thing before we leave,” commented Gabriel, once again locating Rowena and pulling her into a deep kiss, not noticing how Sam cringed before turning away from the scene. Pressing his forehead against hers, Gabriel smiled. “I’ll probably be a few days getting this sorted with Cassie… afterward I’ll find you, yeah?”

 

“You better,” responded Rowena before kissing him again. Gabriel couldn’t help the happy thrill in his grace, he helped save the world, was in the good books with the Winchesters, had even managed to get the girl in the end and was about to save his home. For the first time in a while, Gabriel felt things would be okay, all because he finally stopped running. With a bounce to his step, the archangel ushered the others with Castiel to where they would leave for Heaven.

 

 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Heterosexual Sex, Vaginal Sex, Bondage, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love. 
> 
> ***If you don’t want to see/read Gabriel and Rowena together sexually then skip to the *~*~*~* 
> 
> This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke ^_^

**Chapter 2**

 

“Yes!” the shout echoed through the room, followed by the harsh sound of flesh slapping against flesh while Gabriel moved. His body was hunched over the smaller woman, her legs thrown over his shoulders while he nearly bent her in half as his cock thrust into her. There was a slight sheen of sweat on her skin, her nails digging into his shoulders and scratching down his back to give an extra edge to their act. Licking along her neck, Gabriel savored the taste of her skin while she reached between them and palmed her left breast as he pinched the nipple of her right. They had been at it for hours, and while Gabriel wanted nothing more than to spend the next few millennia inside her even an archangel had his limits.

 

With a near-growl, Gabriel clamped his mouth at the base of her neck, thrilled she allowed the action and even encouraged it by calling out his name. Leaning back on his thighs, Gabriel grabbed her hips and held them tightly while pulling her against him. It was so hot to watch his long cock disappear inside her, the slick of her pussy helping him speed up his movements and though careful not to harm her, the archangel used a bit of his true strength and forced her to cry out and grip the sheets breather her while trying to hold on and he pummeled inside her.

 

“I… Gabriel!” the cry of his name made the archangel grin for a split second, her walls tightening around him while she screamed her release. It only took another moment for him to spill inside her, still pulling her down onto his cock while he milked both their orgasms as long as possible. When her eyes opened to look up at him, their bodies still connected, Gabriel watched them glow purple for a second. Leaning forward, the archangel let her legs side down to wrap loosely around his waist and pressed their lips together. It wasn’t the frantic kissing they had shared mere moments before, but while softer it was no less passionate.

 

As his softened dick slipped out, Gabriel rolled to the side and pulled Rowena against him, letting her head rest on his arm so they were laying facing each other. The redhead gave him a slight smile before curling against chest while catching her breath. “You know, I may hate watching you leave, the welcome back sex does seem worth it at times.”

 

Laughing, Gabriel ran his hand through her hair for a second before she tensed, and he instead rested his hand against her side. “If I could I would stay with you Red, angels aren’t used to change though and it’s going to be a while before I can leave Heaven as it is.”

 

Gabriel could nearly hear her roll her eyes at the comment. “I didn’t say you had to stay with me, I don’t know if you noticed but I’ve been taking care of myself for a while now. I’m just saying you should visit a bit more often, go upstairs and play archangel leader… but come back down even if it’s just for a few hours so we can… reconnect.”

 

Moving his hand from her side to cup a cheek of her ass, Gabriel squeezed the soft flesh. “Maybe you’re right, I just hate to leave when everyone is still confused, and I don’t trust Naomi. Even with the extra angels from the other world, it’s still a close call until we can figure something out with the power influx. Me being there helps stabilize it, the grace of even one archangel is enough to power most of Heaven.”

 

The hand which was on Rowena’s cheek slide down slowly to lift her thigh onto his own causing his crotch to rest against hers. Shifting so she was rocking against him, Rowena lifted her head and brought their mouths together. His hand slipped back to rub along her folds, moaning at how he could feel the evidence of their previous activities on the slickness of his fingers. “I should be able to take a week or two off this time though, how about we plan a trip somewhere special? We could travel the world, Rowena, I could show you everything.”

 

In a move that Gabriel hadn’t been expecting he was laying on his back with her straddling his hardening erection. There was a flash of purple in her eyes again before his hands were bound above his head to the headboard. Tugging at the restraints for a second, Gabriel looked up at the woman he called his own. “I’ll settle for Paris in the morning, right now I want to feel you again.” Stroking his hardening length, Rowena smirked before shimmying down his legs. “Here’s how we’re going to play. First, I’m going to see what we taste like together, then I’m going to ride you until _I’m_ done with you. You’re going to lay back and take it like a good boy, aren’t you?”

 

Moaning as Rowena licked a stripe from the base of his dick to his tip, Gabriel stopped tugging the magical bonds and nodded. Yeah, he would be a good boy for his powerful redhead, and maybe if he was lucky she would return the favor before they left for Paris. As hot suction wrapped around his cock, Gabriel didn’t think he would care one way or another.

 

 

*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Taking another drink from yet another cup of coffee, Sam looked at the notes spread out on the table. They had managed to snag a few days between hunts, now that the portal was closed, and things seemed to be mellowing out, the Winchester family was reconnecting in the only way they knew, by hunting. While typically Sam would have preferred to do something else together he entered each hunt with a single-mindedness that worried Dean and Cas who had seen the manhunt before. Typically, it was Dean who was making the reckless moves, who seemed to trill in the fight, but the way Sam moved reminded the elder Winchester brother of when Sam had been without a soul.

 

Sitting down beside Sam at the table, Dean took a sip of his coffee. Whatever it was that was bothering Sam it was damn-near breaking him. The only time he ever threw himself into hunts like this was when something was bothering him when he needed to do something to try and fight away the pain. After so long together, Dean could see the tells in his baby brother; the way he would damn-near flinch away from anything more domestic than they currently had. Dean had thought Sam would want to spend some time together in their home while they could, to try and reconnect with their mother and be a family.

 

“So, what’s been stuck in your ass these past few weeks?” Sam paused with his cup halfway to his lips before continuing and buying himself some time by drinking his coffee. “I don’t know what you mean, Dean… just drop it.” There was a warning in his voice, something that was tinged with a hard edge Dean would recognize anywhere. This wasn’t about the people they couldn't save, it wasn’t nightmares or anything Dean could help with. Sam was _hurt_ , something had emotionally crippled him, and Dean had no idea what it was. Not wanting to embarrass Sam as their mother and Castiel came into the kitchen to grab their own coffee for the morning, Dean let the issue drop for now.

 

“Cas, I wasn’t expecting you for another few days, you and Gabriel get Heaven straightened out?” the question was an honest one, but Dean didn’t miss the way Sam’s hand tightened on his mug. Castiel with his own mug in his hands shook his head. “No, there is still much to do, most of which I do not understand. Thankfully, Gabriel knows more about how Heaven works than any of the angels and can organize it in a way we do not drain ourselves dry trying to re-establish a power-base. It will take a few years, but with him finally returning home we should be alright.”

 

“Where is the little guy, anyway? He still upstairs?” Castiel shook his head at Dean’s question which caused Sam to glance up at the angel. “No, my brother and Rowena have decided to take a small vacation for a couple weeks before we continue in Heaven. I believe they are in Paris right now, should I tell him that you would enjoy his company on his next visit?” the question and answer cut right through Sam, making him have to grab the chair from how suddenly he stood so it wouldn’t topple over. “You don’t have to do that, Cas… I’m sure he’s busy with his girlfriend.”

 

The word stung something fierce, and making an excuse about needing something from the library, Sam left before Castiel could mention the redhead again. It burned; knowing that Gabriel was with her. For years he had harbored a crush on the archangel, burying his feelings deeper and deeper as the years went by. The only reason he had said yes to Lucifer in the first place was that he was willing to do _anything_ to make certain the one who killed Gabriel suffered even if he had to go down with them. Now here he was with Gabriel back, alive and well and not only did he miss his chance, but it was to the one person he couldn’t compete with.

 

What did he have to offer that a three-hundred-year-old witch didn’t? Not only was Rowena beautiful, she was smart and sexy and most importantly she didn’t age. Sam didn’t know how she remained young, but she wouldn’t perish as he would, and Gabriel could remain with her until the end. She was perfect for him, and no matter how much it hurt Sam could at least acknowledge the fact that she would make Gabriel happy. Grabbing a book from one of the shelves, Sam sat down and tried to pretend he was reading in case someone followed him. Hearing footsteps by the doorway, the tall hunter sighed before glancing up.

 

Dean was who he was expecting, his brother had already mentioned something being wrong with Sam and the taller man wouldn’t put it back his big brother to corner him when he’s angry. Instead, it was Mary who stood at the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest for a moment before she gave him a half-smile, one she always seemed to use when about to talk to one of her boys about something they may not want to hear. “Mind if I join you for a bit?” nodding his head, Sam waited until his mother was seated beside him before putting the book away.

 

“I told your brother to check the Impala and make sure she’s ready for the next hunt, so we should have a few hours at least.” Laughing slightly, Sam couldn’t help but grin. “Yeah, we should have a while.” Mary didn’t need to ask him what was wrong, Sam knew what she wanted and was thankfully giving him time to come around on his own. When minutes passed and Sam didn’t say anything he felt the warmth of her hand on his forearm, her voice pitched low and comforting. “Is it the archangel or the witch?”

 

Closing his eyes, Sam leaned his head back though he didn’t dislodge the hand on his arm. “Gabriel… it was always him.” Mary stood and wrapped her arms around him, holding Sam against her while rubbing his back. He didn’t cry though it was a near thing, having his mother hold him while he reflected on the love he waited too long to try and grasp. After a few minutes, he would explain just how he fell in love with a witty trickster who turned out to be an archangel, he just wanted a few minutes of this first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Minor Character Death (OC), Rituals, Mentions of attempted rape, Ritual Human Sacrifice, Blood. 
> 
> ***This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke ^_^

**Chapter 3**

 

 

Keeping up with Heaven was exhausting. While he had managed to change a few things so it would keep running with the few angels they had, the new system was based upon his own power levels. It was a trick he had learned over the years and incorporated it into Heaven itself. By feeding his grace into Heaven which was where it came from in the first place- it made like a loop and slowly but surely the loop was restoring both his own grace and the foundation of Heaven itself. It would take a couple of years, but so long as he was alive and had at least some level of grace, then Heaven would be all right.

 

Incorporating the other angels into the loop had been tricky, while it was no problem with the angels from this universe, the ones from the other world might wish to go back someday and as such couldn’t have the same kind of tie. Once everything was figured out however the archangel had no intentions of sticking around for weeks on end as he had been. His connection could be looped through anywhere, including Earth where his lover waited for him. Making the same kind of connection with Castiel as his own to Heaven, the archangel winked at his little brother while they made their way back down to Earth.

 

“The Winchesters have mentioned you and inquired as to when you are going to ‘show up’ again. Have you thought about stopping by for a while? You are a member of their family as well and I’m sure they would like to spend some time with you.” The way Castiel’s wings twitched slightly let Gabriel know that even if he was telling the truth it was _Castiel_ who wanted to spend time with him. In Heaven it was different, Castiel was nearly always by his side but it wasn’t the social interactions the younger angel craved. Having spent so much time on Earth and more specifically with the Winchesters, it was understandable that Castiel would want to have that same kind of connection with one of his own brothers.

 

“Sure, I’ll even ask Rowena if she wants to stop by. Jack still with Luci in the other world?” though he didn’t think he would, Gabriel liked Jack. The kid was smart, and while a bit too trusting, he had a good heart and wanted to do the right thing. Seeing Castiel nod his head caused Gabriel to frown slightly, he had been looking forward to spending some time with his nephew. “With the war having lasted as long as it did Jack has been in the other world trying to help restore nature as best he can. Apparently, Lucifer has been taking his role of father seriously and teaching Jack how to harness his power a bit better so that he can create new wildlife the humans desperately need.”

 

Placing his hand on Castiel’s back, Gabriel nodded. “Yeah for a powerhouse like Jack it shouldn’t be a problem and it _is_ something Luci would know how to do. We can’t create souls, only Dad can do that, but we can make animals and vegetation easily enough when our power is topped off. Jack’s a bright kid, he’s not going to let Luci steer him wrong.” Getting a nod from his little brother, Gabriel pulled his hand back. “Well I don’t know about you, but I’m going to go home, tell the boys I might stop by in a couple days.” Getting a goodbye from Castiel, Gabriel lifted his wings and flew to where he sensed Rowena. She wasn’t back at the house, one of the safe houses he had made, but that didn’t surprise him. Rowena wasn’t the kind of woman to be tied down, she was free, and it was one of the things he loved about her, which was a steadily growing list each time they were together.

 

Finding her was easy, seeing how she was, however, was a nightmare. Rowena was kneeling beside a body, the man’s corpse laid out naked and there were trails of blood from where he had been stabbed in the chest. A quick glance and Gabriel noticed this wasn’t a sacrifice to any kind of god though he couldn’t make out what it would be for. Suddenly a backlash of power knocked him from his feet, causing the archangel to be slammed against the nearest dirty wall of the warehouse. Rowena was chanting something, and though he knew every language known to man he couldn’t quite make out the words of the spell she was using.

 

The warehouse glowed red before flashing green and wind circled around both Rowena and the corpse for a split second before it died down. Once the power was no longer holding him captive, Gabriel rushed toward his lover who was panting and hunched slightly over the ceremonial bowl she had been using. There was blood in the bowl, probably from the man but otherwise, nothing Gabriel could view as harmful. Whatever Rowena had been doing it wasn’t something Gabriel had heard of before and though it should make him nervous he was more concerned about her safety.

 

“Rowena, are you all right? What were you doing?” hesitating only for a second, Gabriel reached forward and placed his hands on her shoulder so she would turn toward him. She didn’t lash out, though he did catch her hesitation before she answered. “What does it look like? I’m using this would-be rapist to protect myself. He thought he could have his way with me, Gabriel, he tried to take me and make me unfaithful to you, who knows how many other women were victims of his crimes. So, I did what you would do and made him pay… I figured since he was going to die anyway there would be no harm in using him to boost my own power from its weakened state.”

 

Pulling her body against his, both kneeling on the ground, Gabriel placed a soft kiss to her forehead before rubbing her back. “I’m just trying to get back the power that was taken from me when I fought Death. I can’t be weak again, Gabriel I can’t. I swear I would never sacrifice those who don’t harm others, and this was the only human sacrifice I stumbled into. It didn’t feel right anyway…” Shushing her, Gabriel nodded his head and closed his eyes for a moment. This was bad, very bad, but he could understand where she was coming from. The more power you have the harder it is when the power fails you when you’re weak and can’t protect yourself from what you _know_ is out to get you.

 

“Just promise me you won’t do it again. It taints you, Rowena, no matter what guards you have in place doing something like this will taint you and ruin you in a way you can’t fight. We can find another way to restore your power, let me help you.” Feeling her nod against his chest, a soft ‘aye’ escaping her lips, Gabriel pulled back enough to tug her into a kiss. Her soul was still the same, the connection he felt not diminishing in the least while their mouths pressed together. Mindful of the corpse behind him, Gabriel didn’t try to deepen the kiss into anything else though he did close his eyes and savor the taste of her opened mouth against his tongue. Gabriel made a vow to himself to watch over his lover a bit closer, thankful that he stopped this before it got too far. With his eyes closed the archangel missed the flash of purple in his lover’s eyes.

 

 

*~*~*~

 

 

It didn’t take but another trip to Heaven before Gabriel knew Rowena wasn’t going to stop. They had spent the past week together, touring Hollywood and making love at any given opportunity. While Gabriel had been hesitant to leave her alone after using a human sacrifice, Heaven had demanded his attention. Now that his grace was nearly fully restored he had a new connection with the place and thus knew when he had to leave. Angels didn’t need to call him back, Heaven did it itself. Leaving with a lingering kiss, Gabriel flew back upstairs, not two days after he left, the archangel could feel the increase in power around where Rowena was again. It was heartbreaking that she was resorting to such measures to regain what strength she had lost against Death, and while he could understand where she was coming from Gabriel couldn’t let it continue.

 

Finishing his current task, Gabriel flew down to where Rowena was using the same ritual as before and waited. The man was already dead, there would be no point in denying her the boost in power she would receive. While he wasn’t at his full power it was close enough that she posed no threat to him, instead, he waited and once the power in the room died down he let his presence be known behind her. “I know what you’re going to say, so save it.” Making his way so that he was in front of her again once she spoke, Gabriel knelt and tried to make eye contact which she was avidly avoiding.

 

“I can’t… Rowena, you have to know this isn’t right. Trying to gather power is fine and I know you can handle it… but like this? It’s going to make you just as tainted as the people you’re targeting, and I don’t want to see that happen. I can help you, you’re safe with me, Red. Hell, you’re safe by yourself. There’s no witch more powerful than you, and we both know you can take care of yourself… you don’t need to do this.” Rowena turned her gaze toward him then and he could see the remaining power in her eyes while she spoke. “Don’t you understand? I’m helpless! I may be the most powerful witch but for how long? Your brother killed me, he burnt me alive and spit on my corpse… I can’t be that helpless again, I can’t. And what about you? And the world?”

 

Wanting to know where she was going with this, Gabriel reached out and took one of her hands in his own. It was near killing him to see her so vulnerable, still, he didn’t stop her from continuing. “I know what you went through in Hell, how your power was ripped from your vessel. What if someone tries to do it again? I’m not going to let that happen to _either_ of us Gabriel. Don’t you see? I’m trying to protect us both… not to mention how many times the world has almost been destroyed in the past decade alone. No, I’m not going to stop building my power back up, not when there’s so much at stake if I don’t.”

 

Placing a hand on the side of her face, Gabriel rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone for a moment. “I’m not going to tell you to stop looking for ways to bring your power back, if anyone can understand what it’s like to have that ripped away from you, it’s me. I’m just saying this isn’t the way. I don’t want to lose the woman I love to black magic like this, I’ve already lost a brother to it… don’t make me lose you too.” Rowena’s eyes widened slightly while she pressed her head against his hand. “You love me?” she asked in a softer tone, her earlier defiance gone.

 

Nodding, Gabriel pressed his forehead against hers. “Yes, I do… so please don’t make me lose you to this. It shouldn’t be too long now before Heaven no longer needs me more than a few days a month, once we get to that stage I promise I’ll dedicate every hour to restoring your magic, Rowena. You’re right, with your power where it was you could do anything, including saving the world from whatever the Winchesters release on it next… but not at the cost of _you_.” Sighing heavily, Rowena kissed Gabriel for a moment, her eyes locked on his golden ones while she thought. “Okay, we do this your way… but if something else tries to destroy the world before we’re done don’t blame me.”

 

Laughing, Gabriel snapped his fingers, making the body disappear and slotting his lips to her softer ones. He hoped she would keep her word, it had been a long time since he was in love and losing her would crush him. His fiery redhead who was trying to save them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of character death. 
> 
> This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Birthday, Jared!! (even though you will never read this :P )

**Chapter 4**

 

 

For the next few months Gabriel kept careful watch of his witch and was surprised at how well she was adjusting. Though he could see the need in her eyes for more power, an addiction that would typically be hard to ignore- she surprised him with how well she brushed it aside. Their nights were spent talking mostly in a post-orgasmic bliss while they lay together, though he didn’t need sleep she did, and he enjoyed holding her close while she recharged her batteries. He had gone to Heaven several times; during which he kept a close watch on her power-levels. It wasn’t until a few months after their conversation that he felt it when once again her power changed, and the now familiar sensation of the ritual she used filled him.

 

She wasn’t going to stop. The knowledge broke something in him, and while he didn’t want to even think about it Gabriel knew she needed to be stopped. This level of black magic reminded him too much of how his own brother was corrupted. The once bright spot of her soul would slowly morph into a blackened husk that he wouldn’t be able to save. Leaning back on the uncomfortable chair which let him connect directly to Heaven and those inside it, Gabriel sighed while his grace recharged completely.

 

“Gabriel?” the question from the angel beside him caused Gabriel to open his eyes and look at his little brother. Castiel was with him for a bit, needing to connect frequently to Heaven to both restore his own grace and to help Heaven the same as the other angels. Gabriel didn’t know if his baby brother noticed it or not, but the connection was also helping him heal his wings. While they were still broken, the feathers had started to grow again leaving them in a state more common to fledglings however it made those affected by the fall hopeful for their own. Gabriel may have helped sped up the process by using any chance he could to touch Castiel and heal him slowly.

 

Looking to his brother now, Gabriel sighed heavily, he knew what he had to do. Talking to Rowena twice hadn’t helped, she was still going to push herself over an edge she could never recover from. Having been created before humanity meant he had seen it happen time and time again, those who came into power always thought they could control it, and they were wrong. If she had remained with her natural magic, the magic which had grown inside her each year it wouldn’t have been a problem. It was when she started using black magic to enhance her own magical abilities that problems started. “I think I’m going to go with you to the bunker… there’s something I want to talk to Sam about if you don’t mind?”

 

Castiel while probably wondering what he wanted to speak to the youngest Winchester about, was more thrilled that they would be spending more time together than anything else. It was hard for Gabriel to find time for Castiel, even in Heaven it was more Castiel silently standing by his side and listening while Gabriel took command and helped their fellow angels. It wasn’t the bonding time either wanted. Sadly, Gabriel had a feeling he would have plenty time at the bunker soon where he would spend time with his little brother, trying to save his girlfriend.

 

Hopefully appealing to the softer of the two Winchester brothers would work in his favor.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Sighing into the book he was translating, Sam stretched his back a bit in his chair. He had been at it for hours, the text he had found mentioned something vaguely attaining to a hunt they had a few weeks ago and while they had managed fine on their own Sam had wanted to translate the ancient text. The book was open on his current page, his computer blinking slightly while he typed the translation as he went. Though Dean thought it would look better to have the translation in a journal, Sam didn’t see his brother cramping his hand writing down the translations. Standing, Sam turned to make his way to the kitchen where he could make himself a cup of tea and froze in place.

 

Standing in the doorway was the reason for his current sleepless nights. Gabriel looked a lot better than the last time he had seen the archangel, his previously tired and worn appearance was gone and instead he resembled the same trickster Sam had first gotten to know. There was a slight hesitation to his movements as the archangel shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the side of the doorway though his half-grin was on his face. Those whiskey-colored eyes were Sam’s undoing and though he didn’t know what Gabriel wanted, Sam was game for whatever the other needed.

 

“Hey Samster, do you ever take a break? I could have sworn you had a sense of fun once.” The tone was teasing, but Sam noticed how Gabriel didn’t take a step inside the room yet, how his posture was leaning slightly away. Whatever Gabriel was here for it wasn’t a social visit, something was wrong, and Sam wanted to help. “Yeah, if you’re looking for the prankster Winchester you’re barking up the wrong tree. How can I help Gabriel?” cutting to the chase was always the safest way to go. Gabriel had been spending his time on Earth with Rowena and while it killed Sam inside he could understand it, accept it even.

 

“It’s Rowena… I need help. I think-no I _know_ , that she’s in over her head. She’s been trying to get her power back to how it was and I just… I don’t know how to save her Sammy, I figured if anyone could help me out it would be you.” It was unlike Gabriel to ask for help, even when he needed it. Looking at those eyes which were glancing around the room before settling on him, Sam knew he was screwed. It would be hard to spend so much time with Gabriel and not be able to _be_ with him, even worse it was to save the woman Gabriel was with.

 

It wasn’t Gabriel’s fault that he never made a move though, and it wasn’t Rowena’s fault considering he never let anyone know how he felt. Sighing, Sam waived his hand to the table he had been working from and closed the book he had been translating. Before sitting down, Sam grabbed one of the blank notebooks and a pen. He had the feeling he would need to research and making a list of what needed to be done typically worked best. “Do you want me to call Dean and Cas in? I get it if you’re not comfortable around Mom yet, but she’s a kick-ass hunter.” The word hunter made Gabriel tense so bad Sam could see it.

 

“No, no hunters… I’m looking to save her Sam, not hunt her.” The way Gabriel started to take a step back from the table instead of sitting on the chair he had pulled out made Sam speak quickly. “I’m not talking about hunting her down Gabriel, I know she means a lot to you-” “I love her.” The whispered confession shot right through Sam, looking down quickly to try and fight back the tears he could feel in the back of eyes. “Love? You guys have only been together for a few months…” Sam let the question trail while staring at the bright screen of his computer.

 

“Yeah, I know… and maybe it’s too soon but she makes me feel like I’m something special. I don’t want to get into it, but yeah it’s how I pictured being in love would be like and I’ve seen people fall in love all the time…” Sam didn’t mention that there was more to love than feeling special, he didn’t get into how Gabriel himself made Sam feel, instead he nodded and asked what Rowena was getting herself into. Two hours later and they had the bases of a plan on how to at least find time to work together. Sam could put off hunting for a bit, Mary, Dean and Cas more than capable of taking care of anything that pops up while Sam hit the books trying to figure out what ritual Rowena was performing.

 

Gabriel would be joining him most days. Though he hadn’t told Rowena with his grace topped off he could be away from Heaven for extended periods of time, as so long as he checked in with her every few days she shouldn’t suspect anything. Gabriel looked up at Sam when the tall hunter went to leave the room for the night, his bed calling him while Gabriel was going to spend the night reading through what he could. “Thank you for this Sam, you don’t know what it means to have someone in my corner. Your brother and Cas? They would want to try and take her out…”

 

Sam shook his head, hand resting on the doorway while he spoke. “It still might come to that Gabe, I don’t mind helping you research and I will do everything I can to help you save her… but some people can’t be saved, you have to know that. Do you think you can do what is needed if she can’t stop?” there was a moment of silence then and while Sam was ready for bed he needed to know how far Gabriel was willing to go for Rowena. “I know… and if it comes down to it, I understand… but I need to do everything in my power to _try_ , Sam… I’m not sure I would be able to live with myself if it came down to that.”

 

“Hopefully it won't. Goodnight Gabe I’ll tell Dean and Mom that we’re working on something in the morning. Once I mention research Dean will back down though I might need to say something to give Mom the slip.” Gabriel’s eyes locked with his own then, the gratitude there spoke volumes. Waving his hand Sam made is way to his bedroom, knowing he wasn’t going to get any sleep that night. Somehow, he ended up not only working closely with Gabriel which both thrilled and terrified him, but it was to save Gabriel’s girlfriend.

 

Sometimes being the reliable one sucked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	5. Chapter 5

** Author’s Note ** **: OMG it’s today!!! If you don’t follow me on Twitter I have been raving about a book that came out this morning! It’s named Broken Rules by Michaela Grey. Now while I haven’t read the book yet she has been releasing little snippets on her twitter feed and I CAN’T WAIT!! This book is the second in a series, and while it can be read as a stand-alone the first book Broken Halo was my all-time favorite adult read. You should totally give it a shot, you can buy it on amazon or what is becoming my favorite online book store Dreamspinnerpress.com Wanna know what makes them AWESOME? If you buy the paperback? You get the eBook FREE. I’ve been saying that’s how it should be since eBooks came out. Give it a shot!**

**To help here are a couple links where you can pick up Broken Rules:**

**Dreamspinnerpress:<https://www.dreamspinnerpress.com/books/broken-rules-by-michaela-grey-9757-b>**

**Amazon:[https://www.amazon.ca/Broken-Rules-Michaela-Grey/dp/164080501X/ref=sr_1_6?ie=UTF8&qid=1532433576&sr=8-6&keywords=broken+rules](https://www.amazon.ca/Broken-Rules-Michaela-Grey/dp/164080501X/ref=sr_1_6?ie=UTF8&qid=1532433576&sr=8-6&keywords=broken+rules)**

**Chapters:[https://www.chapters.indigo.ca/en-ca/books/broken-rules/9781640805019-item.html?ikwid=broken+rules-+michaela+grey&ikwsec=Home&ikwidx=0](https://www.chapters.indigo.ca/en-ca/books/broken-rules/9781640805019-item.html?ikwid=broken+rules-+michaela+grey&ikwsec=Home&ikwidx=0) **

***~*~*This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke ^_^**

**Chapter 5**

 

 

Working with Sam wasn’t supposed to be fun. In the back of his mind, Gabriel knew that he was supposed to be brooding, should be moody and exhausting himself trying to find anything to help his lover. While he was working in any way he could to try and find something, Sam somehow made the task not as daunting as it could be. For the first few days it had been serious and silent, only the typing of the keyboard and the turning of pages making any noise in the room. It only lasted for a few days before Sam tossed his book down and announced that he couldn’t work like that any longer and needed to break the silence between them somehow. Instead of being offended, Gabriel was relieved that Sam had been thinking along the same lines as himself.

 

Now their work time was spent with gentle teasing between the two while they read the ancient tombs before them. Sam was comfortable enough to ask for help for translations and Gabriel was happy to help whenever he could. There was a softness to Sam, a genuine want to help others that Gabriel had noticed before when he was taunting the brothers. While he could be determined and nothing more than a bloodthirsty killer when something threatened his family, overall Sam was warmth and laughter, he was the brightest soul the archangel had ever seen, and it showed in how he treated others.

 

Gabriel was no fool, something was wrong with Sam and if it was the fact that he didn’t like Rowena or that he thought they should be hunting her, Gabriel didn’t know, but it was something. Sill despite whatever it was that was keeping a lost smile on Sam’s face randomly, the hunter didn’t stop trying. They poured through everything they could, researching into the late nights and coming up with nothing. Gabriel was careful to return to his lover periodically, to play it off like he was in Heaven while he was with Sam. No matter how powerful she was, if he could hide from The Host for several millennia he could hide from one witch. Still the tracer he put on her gave off it’s signal at alarming rates.

 

He couldn’t predict the actual death-toll, but by the way her power was rising the archangel could assume it was more than enough to blacken her soul. After a few weeks, Gabriel decided to look, to see how far she had fallen. The way the blackness twisted and warped around her, the virus having spread throughout her body and mind, the blond knew he didn't have a choice any longer. With a forced kiss goodbye, he informed her that he would need to take some time to finish things up in Heaven before he could return. “Just make sure to come back when you can, I’ll miss that tush of yours.” Laughing, Gabriel grabbed her ass like he always did when he held her and then was off.

 

Instead of going back to Heaven however, the archangel found himself in the bunker, his earlier laughter gone while he searched out the one human he trusted. Sam was in the war room, as was the rest of the rag-tag family. The second he saw him; the hunter offered the archangel a smile only for it to falter at the look on Gabriel’s face. Shaking his head, the blond pulled out a seat, waving away the welcomes of the Winchesters and focusing his attention on Sam who easily met his gaze. “What the hell Gabriel? We haven’t seen you around in months and you don’t even say hi when you barge in-”

 

Dean was cut off by a harsh glare from Sam and Castiel both, though they couldn’t stop him from rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ve been around Dean-o… haven’t you been wondering what’s been keeping Sammy up at night?” running and hand through his hair, Gabriel leaned back in the chair which was next to Sam, the taller hunter reaching out slightly to rest a hand on his arm which caused Mary to smile. “We’ve been working on trying to narrow down just what my girlfriend has been trying to do…” as Gabriel explained what was going on, Mary kept her eyes locked on the spot Sam was holding Gabriel’s arm, how he would rub his thumb lightly in comfort when needed and didn’t look away from Gabriel except when to glare at Dean to keep him silent.

 

“…I checked and as much as I wish it weren’t true she’s too far gone to save anymore. The way the magic has wrapped around her soul… it’s like the Nightmare King from Little Nemo.” Holding up a hand to stop the question from Castiel, Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t… I don’t know what else to do.” The were such a vulnerability in his voice, a hurt that they hadn’t expected to see. Even when he had been taken from his cell in Hell, when he first came to the bunker the archangel hadn’t seemed so broken as he did now. There had been a fight to him, while scared he had fought to stay as safe as he could, there had been a spark of life behind his eyes which was what Sam had appealed to so he could bring him back.

 

Now that spark was gone, instead replaced by despair; the knowledge he couldn’t save the woman he loves from herself was ripping into the archangel. It wasn’t the same, but a flash of Madison flew through Sam’s mind. He may not have loved her, but they did share a connection and no matter how much he wished he could have, he hadn’t been able to save her either. “Listen, I’m sorry but you know what we have to do right? If she’s dropping bodies like this even if what she says is true and they’re not good people they’re still _people_ and she needs to be stopped. The problem is that she has that revival spell, so even if we do manage to take her out she’s just going to come back and will be _pissed._ ”

 

Glancing at Dean, Gabriel sighed before nodding his head. It hurt, even thinking about it hurt like he couldn’t believe, but he needed to do everything he could to save the world he was living in. Unlike his brothers the archangel gave a damn about humanity and didn’t throw down his life before only to have someone else come and threaten Earth again. It would only be a matter of time before Rowena started to groom her empire, she had tried to create her own coven before and if history was any indicator it wouldn’t take long for her to try again.

 

“I may have a solution to that.” Sam’s softened voice made Gabriel turn to the taller man, the one who kept a comforting hand on his arm. While he wanted to pull away to show his own strength if having Sam tend to him after he was rescued taught him anything it was that the hunter wasn’t doing it for his own gain. He would comfort Gabriel, would probably make him talk about how he was feeling but unlike those who had tried before, Sam wasn’t out to dig up dirt or to make the archangel owe him a favor. Sam simply wanted to see Gabriel better, to help him heal.

 

“I hate to point it out…” began Mary who bit her lips slightly before decided that what she had to say needed to be put out there. “But wouldn’t an archangel blade do the job? I mean I get that she’s powerful, but I mean if an archangel blade can kill The Devil I would think it could take on a human witch.” Mary didn’t know what she was expecting, but for Sam to flinch back wasn’t the reaction she thought she would receive.

 

“Gabe…” Sam started to say only to be cut off by the very archangel he was talking to. “No, she’s right Samster… you’re right Mary, an archangel blade would do the job. I’ll need to…” Gabriel swallowed before clenching his fist. “I’ll need to be the one to do it, an archangel blade is only at its full power if wielded by an archangel.”

 

Sam once again begun to rub his thumb on Gabriel’s shoulder though this time Mary could see the tension in her son. While it was the archangel who should be the one in pain her son was hurting, the fact that Gabriel was sad hurt him. “I think I figured out a way to negate her revival spell, but Gabe there might be another way to do this… you shouldn’t have to. I mean Samuel Colt made the Colt once and Bobby made the bullets for it, maybe we can reconstruct it, that would work wouldn’t it?”

 

“Yes brother, we can find some other way to do this… let us help you.” Castiel was looking at the archangel, his hand slightly outstretched at his side like he wanted to place it on Gabriel. The archangel looked up at his little brother and nodded, sighing heavily and leaning back on his chair before glancing at those around him. Each one met his gaze, trying to give him encouraging looks though it was Sam who spoke up. “We’ll figure it out Gabe, promise. Until then you can take up your old room, yeah?”

 

Gabriel nodded, standing and thanking everyone before letting Castiel lead him to his old room which he used a handful of times after joining their small team. “Brother,” began Castiel once they reached his doorway, the room inside looking like it wasn’t touched since he was last there. “Do you… will you be able to do what needs to be done should we not find another way? I have every faith in the Winchesters, however should there be no other way…” As Castiel trailed off, Gabriel sighed heavily, thinking for a moment before he answered.

 

“I don’t know Cassie, I mean I get it, I do… and I was the one to bring it up, but I don’t know. I guess if it came down to me or her I could do it, but if we can find another way…” Castiel nodded at Gabriel’s words before patting him on the back, “I’ll leave you to think for a while, while I wish it was under better circumstances I do enjoy having you here brother.”

 

Leaving his older brother to think, Castiel made his way back to the war room where he knew the Winchesters would be trying to find another way to eliminate the witch. He hoped for his brother’s sake that they found a way, the last thing he wanted was for his favorite brother to once again take up his blade. An archangel he may be, Heaven’s most deadly and ruthless weapon when Commanded, but that wasn’t who Gabriel _was_. The last war had torn his brother from him, had caused Gabriel to fake his own death and flee Heaven; this one might break him.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Sam sighed heavily as Gabriel left the room with Castiel. Tearing his eyes from the direction of the doorway, he was met with two knowing looks being thrown at him. Sam was half expecting it from his mother, but the look Dean was sending him let Sam know that his older brother hadn’t been fooled. “So, you’ve been helping the pixie with his woman problems?” asked the older Winchester brother. Sam nodded, running a hand through his hair before turning to the two members of his family. “Yeah, been helping him try to find a way to shut Rowena down without killing her for a while now. I haven’t gotten very far, but I did manage to find a way to stop her from coming back when we take her out.”

 

Dean shifted his gaze from Sam to their mother and back before shrugging. “You think that’s a good idea? Spending so much time helping him deal with his girlfriend?” shaking his head, Sam knew the look he would have on his face, his lips twitching into a half-smile. “No, I think it was a horrible idea considering he thinks he’s in love with her… but I couldn’t turn him away, not when he needed my help.”

 

Hearing a long sign from Dean, Sam tugged his laptop close and opened the files he had on what he called the Rowena problem. Mary remained silent, wanting to speak to her youngest son alone to see how he was holding up without Dean saying anything. “Just don’t be a rebound, yeah?” Sam flinched at his brother’s words, thankfully Castiel walked into the room and they could start brainstorming on how to take out Rowena hopefully without Gabriel having to kill the woman he was with. If Sam could save the archangel that heartache, he would.

 

 

 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Author’s Notes: ** **Several notes for this one. 1) I’m sorry it’s so late, I got caught up in GISH this past week and hand a challenging time finding time for well… anything. 2) Stanford Art is now removed from all fic-sharing platforms, I am in the middle of modifying it to an original novel.**

**Also, please note that the cover-art for this was done by nopenopeartichoke! Who also took the time to beta this story AND is helping me modify Stanford Art ^^**

****

** Warnings ** **: Implied Sex, Character Death, Violence**

**This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke ^_^**

 

**Chapter 6**

 

 

As the days turned into weeks Gabriel knew he was running out of time, gone were the days where he and Sam laughed while looking up information, where the archangel would distract the youngest Winchester by throwing balls of paper at him when he needed a break. Now with all of them working together for the first time Gabriel got a sense of how the boys had managed to finish their hunts so quickly. They were an efficient team, one the archangel was proud to now be a member of. While Sam did most of the legwork with researching it was Dean who ran interference, getting the younger man something to eat or drink; he also helped with research though not as often, as Sam who seemed to never leave his books.

 

Castiel was there as well, playing the role of expert to any questions Sam or Dean, or even Mary ran into. For a while, the archangel struggled to find his place amongst them until Sam passed him a book written in an ancient language and asked him to look at the more ancient texts. Now several weeks later, Gabriel knew there for certain that there was nothing else that could be done. Mary and Castiel had reconstructed The Colt as much as possible, Dean had taken it on a hunt to make sure it was working properly. It seemed the only thing they were waiting for was him and if he was ready to do what needed to be done.

 

As Gabriel nearly fell over while the tracer he had on Rowena went off once again, the archangel was out of time. Looking up from where he had been hunched over the kitchen table, Sam placing his hand on Gabriel’s back to help support him in case his legs went, the archangel sighed heavily. “When can we move?” the question was asked with a pliable remorse. Dean spoke up while Gabriel shook off Sam’s comforting hand, he didn’t deserve comfort for what he was about to do.

 

“We can move in two hours, you got a plan?”

 

Closing his eyes, the archangel clenched his fists before answering, the hand which he had shaken off was now resting beside him on the table. “I’m going to bring her wherever you want to do this, I can convince her to come with me easily enough. We try with the gun once Sam negates the spell and if that doesn’t work… if it doesn’t work then I…” Gabriel swallowed around his dry throat. “I’ll take her out.”

 

Castiel spoke up, his voice pitched a bit softer than typical for the angel. “We know of a place, I have scoped out a warehouse and layered it with the runes needed to stop her regeneration spell. I can have it done in the two hours Dean assumed, it’s an hour’s drive from here.” Gabriel nodded, opening his eyes and looking at those surrounding him, though unable to say how much he appreciated the work they all put in trying to find some other way to save the woman. “I’ll meet you there in a bit better than two hours… and thank you all for trying.”

 

Without waiting for a response, the archangel snapped his fingers and made his way to Rowena who he hadn’t seen in over three weeks. Looking at the redhead who was unaware of his presence, Gabriel wondered how he could let her go. As she spotted him in the doorway, Rowena turned from the ancient-looking book she had been reading and smiled, standing to greet him. Pulling her into his arms, the archangel savored the taste and feel of her lips against his own, trying to memorize the sensation.

 

“You know I was starting to think you weren’t ever coming back, Heaven give you trouble leaving?” Rowena asked once their kiss broke, hands still wrapped around the back of his neck while he leaned down and nuzzled the side of her neck like he knew she loved. “Yeah, but I managed to power it up enough we should be good for a bit… how about we catch up in the bedroom and then pack for a couple week’s vacation? I even took a quick second to get us reservations in two hours…”

 

Rowena laughed, a sound he would surely miss before twirling a finger in the hair at the back of his head. “Only two hours? Do you think we have time?” Nipping at her neck, Gabriel reached down to cup her ass, hoisting her up, thankful she was wearing pants instead of the longer dresses she favored. “I think I need you, I’ll mojo us ready once we’re done.” Her answer was to pull him back into a searing kiss, and though he knew it was wrong to make her believe everything between them was fine, Gabriel couldn’t help but need one more time with her.

 

 

*~*~*~

 

 

The second Gabriel took Rowena to the warehouse she knew something was wrong. It only took a split second of observing where they were, and the witch dropped her bags, blasting the place with her magic. If Gabriel had still been at low power it would have nearly killed him, most of her rage directed to the one who trapped her. As it stood the archangel was able to hold his own against her magic, using his grace to shield the Winchesters and Castiel as much as possible. Castiel was the next one targeted, the angel being thrown to the other side of the building, dropping his blade in the process.

 

A shot rang out through the warehouse as Dean fired The Colt, instead of it killing Rowena, however, the bullet stopped before touching her skin, the metal melting. The archangel stood a few feet from her, watching while Dean and Mary were thrown by magic, leaving only Gabriel and Sam remaining. Opening his wings, Gabriel knew he should take the shot at her, to bring his blade into existence and drive it through her heart but he couldn’t. Instead, the archangel thought for his blade and with a snap swapped it for the knife Sam had been holding.

 

Sam was quick, ducking to the side he managed to close the distance between him and Rowena and with one swift move had the archangel blade shoved through her heart. As the blade pierced through her flesh the youngest Winchester began to chant, and the purple magic which had been swirling around the redhead dissipated. With one last gasp, Rowena’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body fell limp to the ground, the blade making a squelching sound as it was released.

 

It didn’t take more than a moment before there was another woman beside where Rowena’s body lay. Gabriel was frozen in place, his gaze near leaving the corpse of his fallen lover. The newcomer crouched next to Rowena, her voice nearly monotone while she spoke. “You know out of all the ways you could have killed her I wasn’t expecting archangel blade; my money was on that fancy gun of yours.” The woman who Gabriel could sense was the new Death stood from her crouched position, crossing her arms over her chest before she continued. “But I suppose it doesn’t really matter on the how. You boys should know that she won’t be coming back again, excellent job.”

 

Turning the ring on her finger, the body of Rowena disappeared, and though he knew he should be thankful that they didn’t need to bury her, Gabriel glared at Death. “I don’t think we’ve been introduced, name’s Billie, newest Death, and judging by your grace I’m going to take a stab in the dark and say you’re Gabriel?” Nodding, the archangel glanced to where Rowena had been. “What did you do with her?” his tone wasn’t accusing but curious as to where her body would rest now that she was gone.

 

“Where she belongs, a cemetery beside the remains of her son. I thought it… fitting. If you all don’t mind I have other things to attend to now that her reign of terror is gone.” Without waiting for anyone to say anything, Billie left the warehouse. The second she was gone, Gabriel could feel the finality in what happened, and had to fight back his tears. He had known of course what would occur but never did he really think he would help kill her. It wasn’t like he had a choice in the end, but for the first time the archangel truly opened to someone, was able to be honest about who and what he was.

 

“Gabriel?”

 

Turning to the moose of a man who spoke, Gabriel fought even harder against the emotions swirling inside him at the earnest expression on Sam’s face. “Gabe, you know you’re welcome to come back to bunker with us if you like? I mean there’s no expiration date on your room.” He wanted to say no, to go lick his wounds at his own home, but Gabriel knew the place would be consumed by memories of him and Rowena together.

 

“Yeah,” answered the archangel, looking up at Sam who seemed to be fighting down his instinct to reach out in a comforting gesture. “I could use a room for a bit if you guys don’t mind me hanging around…”

 

Leaving the sentence to trail off, Gabriel was soon surrounded by an invisible pair of wings wrapping around him. “Brother we would love to have you stay with us, you’re family.” Leaning against his brother slightly, Gabriel let Castiel help guide him while flying back home, the Winchesters always preferring to take the road anyway. And besides, he could use the comfort of a family for a while.

 

 

*~*~*~

 

 

Once Gabriel left with Castiel, Sam sighed heavily running a hand through his hair. Looking at both his mother and brother the tall hunter kicked at a bit of debris before speaking. “Yeah, I know, but he needs it right now… I’ll learn how to deal.” Dean walked toward him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder before speaking, Mary nodding while Dean spoke. “I know you will Sammy, just don’t let get twisted you know? He’s hurting right now… you might want to try and pull back a bit, if not it’s only going to rip you in two when he goes back home.”

 

Shrugging off Dean’s hand, Sam made his way back to the Impala, not bothering to defend his offer of letting Gabriel stay with them despite how he felt. It didn’t matter, the archangel needed the support, and Sam was willing to put himself through whatever heartbreak needed to make Gabriel feel even the slightest bit better.

 

It was already going to hurt when the archangel left.

 

Being in love sucked.

 

 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Author’s Note: ** **Well it’s a bit early but I’m now ½ way done of Round 2 for editing my book thanks to QueenOfHearts and nopenopeartichoke! So here’s a chapter to celebrate!**

**This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke ^_^**

**Chapter 7**

 

 

 

It was hard watching the archangel suffer. While he had known absently that Gabriel was going to be in pain with what they had to do, Sam didn’t think it would hurt this much seeing the blond like this. It wasn’t that Gabriel let them know how much he was hurting; no, the archangel went out of his way to act like he typically did; playing pranks and joking with them. But there was something in his eyes, a lost longing expression that Sam could see right through. Still, the hunter watched as Gabriel slowly started to recover, though it seemed to take longer than he was expecting.

 

“You know,” began Sam who was relaxing in the living room with Gabriel, watching an episode of Doctor Sexy that he couldn’t care less about. “We should go out and do something, I mean you can’t be happy cooped up in here with only us for company. When was the last time you let loose a little? I’m sure we could go to a place close by and find something to do for a night or two.”

 

It was an olive branch Sam couldn’t help but make. While he knew what Gabriel’s previous idea of a good time was, he couldn’t help but hope that they could go out and have fun without needing to hook up with someone. Still, if it helped Gabriel… “Not feeling the party mood, Samsquatch.” The hunter bit his lip, he needed to think of something besides sitting around the bunker; doing nothing but watching TV and the occasional prank wasn’t enough, Gabriel needed to start his life again. It had been months of seeing the archangel slowly close in on himself, and Sam couldn’t watch it any longer.

 

“It doesn’t have to be a party… how about we go to the local museum and you point out the inaccuracies? You used to love doing things like that, doesn’t have to be anyone else, just the two of us and we can leave as soon as you want.”

 

There is a moment of silence where Sam thinks Gabriel is going to turn down his offer before the archangel sighed and turned toward him. “Yeah okay, we can do that.” With a snap they were in front of the museum, Sam’s clothes changed into something a bit more appropriate, but for once the hunter didn’t mind that the archangel used his mojo on him. Even if Gabriel wouldn’t agree, as they walked toward the entrance it kind of felt like a date, and while it may never actually happen Sam would take what he could get.

 

*~*~*~

 

One outing soon became a regular thing and a couple times a week Sam and Gabriel would go somewhere for a few hours, just relaxing with each other. The first time Dean found out he frowned but shrugged, throwing his bag over his shoulder and heading out for a hunt with their mother. “Just keep your head above water, Sammy. God knows you pout something fierce when he’s in Heaven, so just… protect yourself yeah?” Sam had rolled his eyes at his brother before shoving him out the door.

 

Sadly, Dean was right, he was getting in over his head. While he knew they weren’t dating, Sam couldn’t help but feel like they were. The small dates were what he looked forward to each week as, while Gabriel still lived in the bunker with them, it was nice to have some time just to themselves without anyone else walking in. Not for the first time, Sam wondered if Gabriel noticed how the archangel relaxed the second he saw Sam or how they would give each other small touches often. It was slow-going, but Gabriel didn’t seem so sad when they were together, and Sam hoped they could build on it.

 

Whatever ‘it’ was.

 

 

*~*~*~

 

 

Heaven was _boring_. Even with organizing everything, listening to whatever problems popped up, or reviewing the lists of souls who were given eternal rest, it was boring. Thankfully Castiel seemed to stick by his side while in Heaven, his wings now shiny and new, able to spread when they were upstairs. Gabriel still hid his most of the time, an old habit which was hard to break but watching as the other angels slowly grew back their previously broken and burnt wings was reassuring. Still, Gabriel couldn’t help but want to be back down on Earth instead of in Heaven with each passing hour.

 

“Gabriel, I was wondering if you plan on remaining at the bunker? I have enjoyed your presence. Jack has given word that he will return in the next few weeks and I wanted to confirm that you will remain.”

 

There was a slight twitch to the young angel’s hand, something Gabriel had picked up when Castiel was fighting back the urge to reach out. It wasn’t something the younger angel would have learned in Heaven, no this was from the suppression habits of the Winchesters. Sam did the same thing. The thought of the taller Winchester made a smile cross his face. Sam had been more than good to him when he didn’t need to be, protecting him from himself and making certain that he got out there while not hovering. It was refreshing having Sam around, of someone wanting to spend so much time with him; whether they were relaxing in front of the TV or out exploring Rome, Sam was always there with a kind word and smile.

 

If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought the hunter and he were dating.

 

Why was he sad that wasn’t the truth?

 

“Gabriel?” asked Castiel, his hand clenched at his side as though expecting the archangel to reject his offer. Shaking his head, Gabriel smiled and clapped his hand on Castiel’s back. “Sure thing Cassie, I like staying with you guys… now how about we go home for a bit, yeah? I think we have this all cleared up for another week if you wanna head on back. Meet you there!”

 

With that Gabriel was gone, flying down to the bunker and laughing as he raced Castiel. Still, instead of spending time with his little brother, Gabriel easily located the tall hunter who was leaning back on the couch a book in his hand. Instead of coming in quietly so as not to disturb Sam’s reading, Gabriel plopped himself down in the middle of the couch. The weight of Sam curled up on the side made the archangel lean toward the human, nearly plastering himself to the other’s side and looking at the pages with him. “Return of the King? Haven’t you already read this Sammy?”

 

For his part the hunter didn’t seem disturbed that Gabriel invited himself into his reading time, instead, he shifted so they were a bit more comfortable and adjusting his hold on the book so Gabriel could read along easier. “Yeah, about four times but I was in a Lord of the Rings mood today, we can read something else once I’m done.” Nodding, Gabriel glanced at the remainder of the book noticing that there were probably less than a hundred pages left and settled in to read along.

 

It was nice, being able to simply curl up with Sam like this. It was soothing to his very grace to have someone not mind how much Gabriel enjoyed touching. Half the time when he was sleeping with someone -while he enjoyed the sex, it was the need to touch and be touched that lead him to their bed. He was a sexual being, but it wasn’t the be all, end all. Just curling up with someone for a few hours was enough to keep him happy, and while he knew he would eventually get back on the horse Gabriel was far from ready to sleep with some nameless person.

 

Sooner than expected, Sam finished the book, closing the slightly worn pages before shifting to look down at Gabriel. “So, you know what you want to do now?” asked the hunter, placing the book on the small table beside him and wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders. Shaking his head, the archangel shrugged before burrowing himself against the human. He didn’t want to go anywhere or do anything else, snapping his fingers Gabriel turned the on TV to a nature documentary he knew the hunter would enjoy.

 

The smile Sam gave him in response was breathtaking.

 

Wait… breathtaking?

 

Shaking his head, Gabriel tried to focus on the show, but the warm body beside his own didn’t give him a chance to push his thoughts aside. He had thought that about Sam, and now that he was thinking about it the archangel realized it wasn’t the first time he had noticed the beauty of the tall hunter. This wasn’t the first time he had wondered about Sam’s dimples or wanted to cause the hunter to let loose that mesmerizing laugh. It wasn’t the first time he wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

 

The last thought caused Gabriel to make an excuse and leave the living room, and while he knew Sam would worry the archangel rushed to his bedroom and locked the door behind him. Not bothering with the bed, Gabriel made his way to the corner of the room which didn’t have any furniture and sunk down onto the floor. With his back against the wall, the archangel wrapped his hands around his knees, slowly rocking while he considered what was happening. He liked Sam. Sam the hunter, the one who tried to kill him before, the Sam who was his brother’s True Vessel, Sam who had done his bit to try and destroy the world more than once.

 

Sam, who had made the time to make certain Gabriel was alright, Sam who let them curl up together simply because Gabriel needed it, Sam who lit up like a damn Christmas Tree when they were together and made Gabriel feel wanted. Sam who was human, Sam who was so much _more_. The confusing circle of thoughts surrounded his mind, one right after the other while he drowned himself in the knowledge that he had at minimum a crush on the tall hunter.

 

This wasn’t going to end well. What kind of hunter could return the affections of a monster they used to hunt? Not to mention while he was slowly recovering, it had been Sam who had killed his previous girlfriend. He was a mess. Leaning his head back against the wall, Gabriel let himself simply think and feel for a moment before flying back to Heaven. He needed space and while the Winchesters had been nothing but welcoming, it was best if he did his thinking away from the hustle of the bunker. Heaven was boring, however sometimes boring was needed.

 

 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIM BEAVER!

**This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke ^_^**

**Chapter 8**

 

 

When Gabriel came back to the bunker he had a plan: he would try to act normally. While he didn’t know what he was feeling exactly he did know that he didn’t want to lose his friend because of the new breakthrough. He kept his breakdown to himself, though from the concerned look Sam threw him the second he was back; the archangel didn’t know how long he was going to be able to keep his secret. Still, things changed, and while he knew Sam thought he did something wrong, Gabriel couldn’t help but cut out some of their time together. It had been fine before to spend the day curled up together or hanging out somewhere they wouldn’t be recognized and showing Sam just what this world and humanity had to offer.

 

Now being with Sam hurt, seeing the way he would smile and how his whole face lit up was painful when knowing that he wanted those smiles to only ever to be for _him_. The casual touches which Gabriel didn’t realize they did _all the time_ stopped as well, Gabriel nearly having to hold back a flinch each time the taller man touched him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Sam to touch him, those small gestures helped ground him in a way he didn’t think the hunter knew, but having a hand on his back now made his body shiver and he couldn’t take it any longer.

 

Gabriel knew his sudden change was confusing Sam, could see the question was just on the tip of the hunter’s tongue, thankfully the taller man didn’t ask. It was a vicious cycle, Gabriel would watch those hands which used to pull them closer like a man obsessed, but the second Sam tried to reach out he would be forced to pull back. Retreating to his brother, the archangel spent more and more time with Castiel who, while worried; enjoyed spending so much time with his brother. They were getting to know each other again like they had in the older days before everything was destroyed and Lucifer Fell.

 

Jack coming back home made things a lot easier. Just like he promised, Gabriel spent time with the young Nephilim, taking him to the same areas he before would have taken Sam. Jack was like a breath of fresh air, innocent even though he had spilled blood and oh so very eager to connect with family. It was hard to believe that he was the son of Satan when he turned those puppy-dog eyes on someone and asked how he could help. Castiel would sometimes join them, wanting to spend time with the Nephilim he considered his own. There was a far greater resemblance to Caster than to Lucifer, however, Gabriel could see the connections others couldn’t.

 

“You know,” began Gabriel one day as they were lounging around on a beach; the archangel the seraph and the Nephilim, it sounded like the start of a bad joke. “You remind me a lot of your dad sometimes.” His comment caused both heads to turn toward him though Gabriel didn’t so much as flinch at the looks he was getting. “I see it, even if nobody else around can. Before everything went to Hell, before The Mark… he was a lot like you. You remind me of the brother I lost.” The archangel paused for a moment before speaking again. “I think you’re going to be able to rise where he fell through, Luci could never get over himself enough to realize that just because Dad loved humans didn’t make Him love us any less.”

 

Jack seemed to be hanging on his every word, his gaze not leaving the archangel. Gabriel supposed that when people compared Jack to his father it typically wasn’t well-received. From what he could tell everyone seemed to ignore that he was even Lucifer’s son. “I just thought you should know that your dad wasn’t always The Devil, and while I would always look for another angle he could play when he talks to you… he’s still your dad.” The Nephilim smiled a brightly, one that stretched across his face while he looked at Gabriel. “Thank you, Uncle my father and I have gotten to know each other while we were in the other world… he does not appear to be the monster those of this world make him out to be.”

 

Gabriel nodded, closing his eyes and leaning back in the chair he was resting in. “Yeah, another world where people don’t treat him like a disease? I bet he has all of Heaven eating out the palm of his hand, which is where he always wanted to be. I’m not saying he’s perfect or that he doesn’t have a mean streak like you wouldn’t believe… but maybe with you there to ground him he could be the brother I used to know… I would like to see that brother again.”

 

“Gabriel…” began Castiel who was looking at the archangel with horror evident in his eyes. “You can’t honestly believe Lucifer has changed. I mean he tried only a few short years ago to take over the world, he nearly killed you! He let Heaven believe he could save them only to leave the second they stopped worshiping him, he has tricked and manipulated everyone he’s been in contact with. You can’t believe that he’s changed!”

 

With a hollow laugh, Gabriel opened his eyes and turned to the angel. Jack’s expression was set in a frown while he looked between the two. “I changed.” The simple statement seemed to floor Castiel for a moment, though Gabriel didn’t give him a moment to speak. “So did you. Don’t think I’ve forgotten how you worked with Heaven to try and push those boys to end it all, don’t think for a _second_ I wasn’t aware when you slaughtered our brothers as you killed Raphael and took his rightful place in Heaven. We both have our demons, Castiel and we’ve both worked through them. We’ve been made better by our mistakes, I’d like to think that my brother could do the same, that he _is_ doing the same. I mean last time there was a Nephilim on Earth I wiped them out, it was my job to erase them from existence, a standing order I’m ignoring in favor of getting to know my nephew.”

 

Closing his eyes again, Gabriel leaned back from where he had risen slightly in his chair while speaking. “If we can make mistakes, if we can learn from them, then Lucifer can too. Do I trust him like I used to? No. Do I think he has an alternative plan and would be willing to throw us under the bus at any given minute to save his own skin? Probably. But he’s my brother and I love him, not to mention that he’s Jack’s father… I may not know why he wanted a child, but he had to _want_ Jack for Kelly Kline to become pregnant. So I’ll tell Jack about the good times, about before The Mark, which by the way was _not_ Lucifer’s fault, and let the kid decide what he wants.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Turning to the young Nephilim, the archangel smiled. “It’s fine kid… now let’s sit back for a bit yeah? We have plenty of time until you head back to the other world.” While Castiel remained mostly silent, Gabriel enjoyed spending his time with his family, and if he longed to have the presence of a certain hunter with them that was his business.

 

 

*~*~*~*~

 

 

Sam hated what they had become. While he could understand Gabriel wanting to spend time with his nephew, the way the archangel would all but ignore him when they were in the same room was grating on Sam’s nerves. As far as he knew he hadn’t done anything to offend the archangel, having made certain to only keep at the pace Gabriel had set. It was the blond who had initiated everything, every small touch or smile or even their damn cuddle sessions the archangel had started. It made no sense now that Gabriel wouldn’t even remain in the same room for longer than a few minutes when they were alone. They had gone from spending every moment together to none and Sam didn’t know what to do.

 

During their time together the hunter had grown accustomed to having Gabriel around, to having the archangel in his space and laughing with him. The second they started living together at the bunker Sam had been lost, whatever reservations he had about falling in love with the archangel went out the window when he could see the object of his affections every day. At first, the hunter had been nervous, wanting to keep his distance like Dean advised, but it was useless. He could no more stop himself from falling in love than he could stop the world from turning.

 

Every time Gabriel would turn away or walk out of the room once he saw Sam tore at the hunter. He didn’t know what happened, but something had changed with the archangel, something had broken what was building between them. The more Sam thought about it the more certain he was that something had been forming between them, that it hadn’t been just him who had felt the change. It made sense in a way that Gabriel would want to shy from him, as much as the hunter knew they didn’t have a choice at the time it was his hand that plunged the blade through the chest of Gabriel’s former lover.

 

“I don’t want to hear it anymore Gabriel, what the hell is going on between you two?”

 

Hearing his brother’s voice in the kitchen, Sam softened his steps while making his way for his first cup of coffee of the day. He didn’t have to wait long until the archangel’s response was heard, it had been so long since he had even heard Gabriel’s voice that the sound made Sam smile until he realized what was being said.

 

“I don’t know what you want me to say Dean-o. Sam and I just don’t seem to mesh well these days. Listen I’m not ignoring him or some shit… I’ve just been busy.”

 

“You leave the room the second he comes in. Dammit Gabriel, don’t you know that’s gotta be messing with his head? One second I’m catching you two cuddled up on the couch so close you’re basically one person and the next you treat him like he’s got the plague”

 

Sam leaned against the wall closest to the kitchen, at the angle he could just barely make out Gabriel who was standing with his back turned toward him. The archangel was dressed in jeans and shirt, nothing fancy and typical of the blond however from this angle Sam couldn’t help but notice how the jeans fit the man’s ass.

 

“I… it’s just something I have to work out myself is all… I’m sure Sam is fine.”

 

“Dude he’s been moping around like a kicked puppy since you decided to avoid him. Just… what’s going on Gabe?”

 

“Something changed is all, and I need to figure out how I can…”

 

“You like him.”

 

When Gabriel didn’t deny the statement, Sam had to fight back the urge to gasp. Creeping a bit against the doorway, Sam caught Dean’s gaze thankfully the older Winchester didn’t let on that the taller man was there which was a relief.

 

“I’m trying to figure it out. I don’t want to get in too deep if it’s a rebound thing, Sam deserves better than that and I _know_ okay? I know how he is when with someone, he’s an all or nothing kind of guy… I’m not. Or at least until Rowena, I didn’t think I was… I’m gonna head upstairs for a couple weeks, I bet at this point he won’t even notice I’m gone. Just… keep an eye on Cassie for me?”

 

Dean snorted slightly, his gaze seeming to soften slightly while looking at Gabriel. Sam wanted to call out to let the archangel know that he was there and that he didn’t need to leave but what the blond was saying made sense. With a slightly lightened heart, Sam watched as Gabriel left the bunker knowing it would be a while before the archangel was back.

 

“Well,” began Dean, turning to refill his coffee and pouring some in a mug for Sam as well. “At least you know you’re in the running, now we just gotta wait to see what the pixie decides.”

 

Taking the mug, Sam nodded. “Yeah, at least that’s something… I guess we’ll see.” If the waiting didn’t kill him.

 

 

 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: INFINITY WAR IS NOW OUT! So since I will be spending my next few days curled up in a ball with a dog crying my eyes out (Yes I did see it before, no that’s not going to make a difference) here is an update! *posts and then makes a shopping list for watching the movie, including a teddy bear and tissues*

 

**This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke ^_^**

**Chapter 9**

 

 

Heaven wasn’t much better than the bunker for him to think. While he was away from the man he needed to think about, it seemed like Heaven wasn’t the most relaxing of places. Gabriel supposed he could take a page out of his younger brother’s book and find a personal Heaven that appealed to him, but the thought of searching through that many Heavens was exhausting. There were a few matters to deal with, of course, however most of the time Gabriel was left alone to his thoughts, thoughts surrounding the youngest Winchester. After several days of basically sitting around wondering what to do, Castiel joined him.

 

Since he had spoken to Jack about his father, Castiel had avoided Gabriel almost as much as Gabriel was avoiding Sam. While he should have been slightly hurt, the archangel knew his younger brother wasn’t angry, instead the younger angel seemed to be contemplative. “I have missed you, brother. When I went to speak to you Dean informed me you left several weeks ago.” Gabriel sighed, hooking a leg over the side of his chair and relaxing against the armrest.

 

“What can I say, I had something to work out up here.” Instead of asking what he could possibly need to escape to Heaven for, Castiel nodded. “And did you? Work it out?”

 

Shaking his head, Gabriel wished he had. With his thoughts circling around Sam and trying to figure out how he felt and what he wanted to do, he still was unable to actually do it. “No.” Was the only answer he could offer the angel, the word drawn from him as a sigh. No, he hadn’t been able to figure out what exactly he was feeling for the tall human. Gabriel knew that he wanted Sam on a level he barely understood, but he had been a rebound for Kali back in the day and the last thing he wanted was to put Sam through that kind of pain.

 

There was no doubt the hunter felt at least some kind of attraction to him, now that Gabriel was aware of his own feelings it was easy to see the signs he had ignored before. No, Sam at the very least desired him. But what he had told Dean was true; when Sam Winchester was with someone he gave them his all, which was probably why the hunter barely ever sought out the company of women like his brother did. “Sam has been asking about you, he seems… saddened by your absence. Dean said that he spoke to you before you left but wouldn’t tell me what about… did you and Sam have an argument?”

 

Shaking his head, Gabriel looked to his younger brother. “No, we didn’t fight, if anything I think that’s part of the problem… we haven’t really talked in a while. I just… I think I need a few more days and then I’ll back at the bunker.” The sudden need to be somewhere else hit Gabriel, and he knew just where he needed to go. Bidding farewell to Castiel and the few angels who often sought him out when he was in Heaven, Gabriel made his way down to Earth. Landing in the living room of one of his safehouses, the archangel looked around and a sad smile came upon him. This was the home he had shared with Rowena. Walking around the rooms, Gabriel let his fingers trail over the furniture, when he reached the bedroom he paused before opening the door.

 

Everything was as they left it on that fateful day. The bed, while made, was rumpled from where they had expressed their love shortly before he led her to her death. There were some clothes laying on the sheets she had decided against taking with them on their fake vacation. If he opened the closet it would be filled with her clothes, his own clothing pushed to the side so she would have more room. There was a vanity against the wall where she spent over an hour each morning applying her makeup, everywhere in the room felt of her. Laying on her side of the bed, Gabriel ignored the clothing he was laying on and breathed in the scent left on her pillow.

 

He would be ready to move on, but first, he needed time to mourn.

 

 

*~*~*~*~

 

 

It had been weeks since the last time he had seen Gabriel, and while Sam had originally anticipated that the archangel was merely getting his thoughts together before coming back, now it was hard to continue to hope. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Sam leaned back in his chair, ignoring the concerned looks from those around him. They had started doing some legwork for a hunt in the next town over and while it seemed like a pretty cut and dry case Sam felt tired down to his bones. It didn’t help that Castiel had arrived back from Heaven over a week ago, explaining that while he did speak to Gabriel the archangel wasn’t ready to come back.

 

Dean had shot Sam an apologetic look, one that was echoed by Castiel. Still, Sam was optimistic then, after hearing how the archangel mentioned coming back home in a few days; a week later with no sign of the blond and Sam wondered if perhaps he meant another home away from them. “Dude you look like you’re going to pass out, this seems like a cut and dry case you can grab a couple hours, Mom and I got this.”

 

Shaking his head, Sam stretched, cracking his back before hunching over the keyboard of his laptop again. “Nah, you and Mom can handle ganking the ghost but let me finish up the research.” Not one to argue against someone else doing the paperwork portion of a hunt, Dean grunted before turning to clean the guns they planned on bringing with them. It never hurt to make sure the weapons were in top condition.

 

When Sam got up a few hours later to pour himself another cup of coffee he wasn’t surprised someone followed him. Turning once his coffee was how he liked it, the hunter faced the concerned eyes of his mother. Mary had been keeping her opinions to herself, only placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder when she walked past in comfort when he seemed lost in thought. It seemed her giving him his space was about to end.

 

“Have you tried praying to him?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as if trying to stop herself from reaching out. Shaking his head, Sam gave the woman a sad smile before taking a sip of his much-needed coffee. “No, when he’s ready to come back he’ll be here… the same as last time. If there’s one thing I’ve learned about Gabriel, it’s that he does things at his own pace.”

 

“You really love him, don’t you?” Mary inquired, her hands dropping to her sides while he spoke. “I think I have for a lot longer than I realized. I mean I always had a bit of a crush on him since we first met… but spending so much time with him this past year has only enhanced the feeling, or at the very least made me aware of it.”

 

Mary nodded though she clenched her fists like she wanted to touch him, and while Sam knew he could use the comfort of his mother he wasn’t ready for that step yet. Somehow, he still managed to hold a little bit of hope that his archangel would return to him. “Come on, see your brother and I off before you go to bed. You need to sleep.”

 

Following behind her, Sam made his way to the garage and watched while Dean shut the trunk, having loaded their weapons inside before covering it with the false bottom. Waving goodbye, Sam waited until the Impala was no longer in sight before returning to the bunker. He didn’t have much to do after finishing his coffee and rinsing out the cup. Deciding that his mother was right, and he could use a bit of rest, Sam went to his bedroom, stripping off his shirt and pants while he made his way to bed. By the time he was down to his boxers, the tall hunter groaned before flopping down on his back and on top of the covers.

 

It had been a long day, a long few weeks if he was honest and he could use a good night’s rest before trying to pretend everything was fine again. Relaxing into the mattress, Sam didn’t bother pulling the blanket over himself, it was warm enough inside the room. No sooner did he enter the place between sleep and awake than he was jerked awake fully. His arms which had been comfortably resting beside him were pulled tight against the headboard and bound, his feet being given the same treatment to the footboard.

 

Tugging on the restraints, Sam opened his eyes to try and get a look at whatever had him trapped. Nothing should have been able to get into the bunker, still, in the darkness of the room, he couldn’t see what had him. Not until there was a pressure on his lower stomach and glancing up he could see a figure looming over him.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	10. Chapter 10

** Warnings ** **: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking**

**This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke ^_^**

**Chapter 10**

 

 

He didn’t know what he thought this would do. Maybe it was the mead he had snuck from Asgard or the thousand and one thoughts that he had which circled around the hunter since he left, but eventually, Gabriel ended up where he was. Straddling the man who had been consuming his mind. This was not what he thought he was going to be doing by the end of the day, still now that he made the move he couldn’t take it back. Sam was looking up at him with widened eyes, which had shown defiance and fear before he realized who exactly was on top of him.

 

“Gabriel? What the hell?”

 

Leaning down, the archangel pressed his hands to the hunter’s shoulders and held him in place even if his conjured binds were already doing so with the brunet’s wrists and ankles. Leaning in so that their faces were barely separated, Gabriel could hear how the human’s heartbeat was picking up. “I tried Sam, I spent weeks locking myself up in Heaven trying to get the thought of you out of my head only to think about you more and more. Dad knows _I tried_ , but you won’t get out of my head!”

 

There was a tentative hope to the man now, his shoulders relaxing under the archangel’s hold. This wasn’t the reaction he wanted, snarling, Gabriel pressed down harder. “I can’t do it again Sam, I can’t open myself to someone and watch them die again. And you will die, eventually, even if I can keep your ass out of the fire you seem to embrace you’ll grow old and _leave_.”

 

The thought nearly knocked him on his ass when he originally realized he would have to watch another lover die and leave him alone once again. It didn’t matter if Sam gave up hunting, it didn’t matter if Gabriel put the man in a damn bubble, eventually the human would succumb to time. “I can’t do it again, so I won’t. I can’t give you what you want Sam and don’t give me that look!” cutting off whatever the hunter had been about to say, Gabriel could guess it was some kind of platitude. Shaking his head, the archangel let go a bit on his punishing grip of the man’s shoulders.

 

“You’re a romantic Sam Winchester. It’s all or nothing with you, and I can’t give you my all.” Sam was looking at him with a stubborn look, and though he knew where the night was about to go and that he should leave, Gabriel found himself unable to move.

 

“Let me out of the ropes Gabe.” There was a demand in Sam’s voice, one the archangel had heard before, and while he didn’t want to; he found himself snapping the ropes away. The second he was no longer bound, Sam flipped them so Gabriel was the one on his back. The blond could have fought against him, it would have taken nothing for Gabriel to overpower the human, but he needed to know how far Sam was willing to take this. He hadn’t lied, after weeks of thinking that was the only thing he was certain of, he needed to be honest with the hunter.

 

Now with his arms held down by the massive man, a reflection of the position they had been in only moments ago, Gabriel wondered what the human would do. “Okay so you can’t get attached again, I wasn’t expecting you to Gabe. But don’t tell me what _I_ want.”

 

Not one to shut up, Gabriel locked gazes with Sam then while he spoke. “Then what do you want?”

 

“You.” Sam didn’t hesitate to answer, his hands which had been gripping Gabriel’s hands tangling their fingers together. “I’ve always wanted you since you were that damn janitor. You have no idea how much you’ve pissed me off over the years with the shit you pulled, and I’ve had more than one fantasy of fucking that damn smirk off your face… but what I want is _you_ , in any way I can have you.”

 

“Sam…” Gabriel trailed off as a pair of lips were pressed against his own. It only took a second for the archangel to relax into the kiss, this was what he needed. The feel of Sam against him, of the taste of his lips was overwhelming, how the hell did he think he could push this away?

 

“Now, are you going to vanish our clothes or what?” asked the hunter who was still pinning him down, holding his arms above his head while trailing kisses along Gabriel’s jaw.

 

With their hands together, the archangel couldn’t use his signature snap although that didn’t seem to matter as their clothes vanished. The touch of Sam’s hot skin against his own made Gabriel moan, his eyes closed while the hunter sucked a dark bruise high on his neck. “Lube now.” At the command, Sam let go of one of his hands, and a bottle of lubricant appeared on his palm. “Keep your hands there or I stop.” Nodding, Gabriel looked up at the near feral hunter who was eying him like prey.

 

Instead of moving off Gabriel, or at least adjusting so he could wrap the archangel’s legs around his waist, Sam snapped open the cap of the lubricant slicking his fingers before reaching behind himself. From his angle, Gabriel couldn’t see what Sam was doing but the soft gasps from the man above him and the way he was slowly rocking back onto his hand let Gabriel know what the hunter was up to. Near whimpering with the need to reach out and touch the brunet, Gabriel’s hands were made into tight fists while he watched Sam above him. For his part, the hunter placed the hand not stretching his tight hole on the archangel’s chest to steady himself.

 

As one finger became two soon followed by three, Sam deemed himself ready and once again reached for the tube Gabriel had brought into existence. Slicking his fingers again, the hunter wrapped his hand around the archangel’s cock making him cry out and buck his hips though his hands remained in place above his head. Grinning, Sam brought their mouths together while he shifted into position, holding the firm length in his hand while moving it so the head would bump against his hole though never allowing Gabriel to enter. Their mouths seemed to fight frantically, Gabriel trying to earn back what little bit of dominance he could.

 

“Do you have any idea how often I’ve thought about this, Gabe? How much I’ve wanted you? And you were right _there_ beside me the whole time and didn’t fucking know.”

 

Not giving the archangel a chance to say anything, Sam lowered himself down, taking Gabriel’s hard cock inside him. The burn was a bit harsher than the hunter had been expecting, having only experimented in college years ago, his fingers the only thing he had taken in years. Still, Sam breathed through the burn until the cheeks of his ass were pressed against Gabriel’s crotch as he bottomed out. Groaning, the brunet had to close his eyes for a moment while he adjusted to the girth of Gabriel inside him. The sensation of hands rubbing along his thighs caused the hunter to open his eyes and look down.

 

He should have been disappointed that Gabriel had moved his hands from where he had been instructed to keep them, but the look of concern on the other’s expression was enough to make Sam forgive him. “Breathe for me, Baby… do you want to stop?” Gabriel’s voice was low and soothing, and exactly what Sam needed to hear. Shaking his head, the hunter placed his hands on the archangel’s squeezing them for a minute before splaying his fingers over the blond’s chest and bracing himself before slowly raising his hips.

 

The pressure was more manageable now and as he sunk back down, Sam could feel his own harden again at the sensation. Setting a steady rhythm, his eyes remained locked on Gabriel who was struggling to remain as he was and let Sam lead. Pinching one of the man’s nipples, the hunter grinned as Gabriel bucked up causing him to thrust in hard. Moaning, Sam rocked back against him before flicking a nail over the other nipple. Getting the hint, Gabriel moved his hands to grasp onto Sam’s hips and spread his legs a bit wider to gain more leverage before he let loose.

 

Sam could barely breathe, trying to meet Gabriel’s thrusts with his own was impossible. Instead, he leaned forward and slotted their mouths together while the archangel took control, their breaths mingling between pants and moans before Gabriel threw his head back and grunted his release into Sam’s welcoming body. Grinding down on his lover, the taller man reached down and grasped his cock, pumping furiously while still moving his hips on Gabriel’s softening dick. With a punched-out moan, Sam came. His spunk reached up Gabriel’s chest in long white streaks, while the archangel continued to rub at Sam’s hips, those whiskey-golden eyes watching as Sam came down from his orgasm.

 

Once their breathing had returned to normal, the sound of a snap rang through the air before Sam felt the sweat on his body disappear. Looking down he noticed how Gabriel’s skin was once again cleaned of his release. Laying down beside his new lover, Sam rested on his side, careful to keep a slight distance between them now that the heat of the moment was over. Gabriel didn’t seem like he was going to run, but the hunter knew it was only a matter of time.

 

“How long?”

 

The question caught Sam off guard, though he noticed an almost vulnerable expression on Gabriel’s face that he had only witnessed a few times before. Not wanting to lie to the archangel, Sam tried to commit the look of Gabriel laid out beside him to memory. “I told you, it started when we were hunting you at the damn college. It was always you Gabriel, I’ve _always_ wanted you.” Sam let the silence build between them for a moment, noticing how the archangel once relaxed, was now tensing. It wouldn’t be long now before he fled again, but this time Sam had the vague hope that the blond would return.

 

“I can’t…” Gabriel began, but Sam didn’t let him finish. “I know, but I’m not asking you too. I want whatever you’re willing to give me, Gabe. Just come back when you’re ready, yeah?” Though he was expecting the archangel to leave, Sam was pleasantly surprised when Gabriel dragged him into a heated kiss before doing so. Alone in his bed, Sam couldn’t help but roll slightly so his face was resting against the pillow his lover had been using only moments before, breathing in deeply the hunter hoped his archangel would be back soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	11. Chapter 11

** Warnings ** **: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Watched Masturbation, Rimming, Barebacking**

**This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke ^_^**

**Chapter 11**

It didn’t take as long as Sam had been expecting for Gabriel to come back. Though he didn’t tell his family exactly what had gone on between the two of them he did mention how the archangel had some things to work out before he would return. Dean had tried to corner him more than once to see if he was alright, and to find out what had happened between them, but the younger brother blew him off. Barely a week later while they were once again sitting at the kitchen table nursing their coffee and a few bits of breakfast when Gabriel made his appearance.

 

There wasn’t anything different about the archangel. He looked the same and was wearing the leather jacket and jeans he now preferred to his old green jacket, but there was something about how the man looked at him that let Sam know he had come to a decision. Swallowing the bit of coffee he had in his mouth, Sam noticed how Gabriel could barely keep his eyes off him, though he was greeted by everyone at the table it was Sam’s greeting he seemed to be waiting for.

 

“You sticking around for a bit?” the question was asked softly once Gabriel had gotten himself a cup of tea loaded with honey and sat down beside him. Sam ignored the looks his family was throwing him, though he did notice how Castiel seemed just as eager to know the answer to his question. Sometimes it was easy to forget the two angels were brothers, and as Jack was once again spending some time with his father it made since Castiel would want someone to bond with.

 

“Yeah,” answered Gabriel, a slight smirk on his lips. “Figured I would stick around when not needed upstairs in case you two tried to blow up the world again.” Dean snorted slightly into his coffee while Mary laughed a bit before gathering her things. “Well I hate to leave as soon as you got here Gabriel, but I’m headed out… there’s a case I want to check out.”

 

 Sam’s attention turned to his mother, as did Dean’s while they looked at her for a moment, neither having heard anything about a case before this. Dean was the first to react, “I’ll get my stuff together and meet you by the car, Mom.” Instead of taking up his offer the only woman in the group shook her head. “Not this time.” A frown crossed both Sam and Dean at the thought of their mother hunting alone, while she was more than capable everyone should have someone to watch their back. Voicing his thoughts out loud, Sam noticed how Mary shifted slightly while rising out her cup and turning to face them.

 

“I’ll have backup, Ketch is going to meet me… I know, I know… but he did help you save Charlie and it was him who brought Gabriel back to you right? I think he’s earned a second chance.” Though he didn’t like it, Sam sighed at the determined look on her face. He had seen that look before on his brother’s face, at least now Sam knew where Dean got it from. “Okay Mom, just… be careful?”

 

Mary nodded saying goodbye and that she would be in touch before leaving the bunker. Though Dean wasn’t as subtle in leaving the two alone, he did manage to drag Castiel away which left Sam alone with Gabriel. For a few minutes, they didn’t say anything, each drinking their hot beverage of choice. Gabriel was the one to break the silence, for which Sam was grateful, not knowing if he could have done the same himself.

 

“I thought about it, what you’re offering… what you want.” Gabriel paused then, looking down into his mug for a moment. “You said it was always me?” he asked, eyes still locked onto the cup he was holding, though Sam could feel some hope rising inside himself.

 

“Always, don’t get me wrong sometimes I wanted to wring your neck… but yeah, it’s always been you, Gabe.” At Sam’s confession, Gabriel smiled slightly, it was in the corner of his mouth and not quite the grin Sam was used to seeing.

 

“I can’t promise what will happen, Sam… but for now I can give you my body if that’s what you want.” Holding up his hand before Sam could talk, the archangel finally turned to look at him. “I loved her, Sam. And while I don’t think this is a rebound thing it’s going to take me some time, if ever for me to feel the same about you. I know it had to be done, I _know_ it, but I can still remember you stabbing her, killing her, and this -whatever this is- is going to take some time, yeah?”

 

While it wasn’t exactly what Sam wanted; he could see how Gabriel was tensing as he let the words linger in the air. Reaching out, Sam placed his hand over the archangel’s which was wrapped around his mug. Taking the ceramic cup from him, Sam placed it on the table before tugging on the hand he once again captured with his own. “Come to bed with me Gabe.” The archangel nodded before standing and letting Sam lead him to his bedroom. They didn’t say anything while making their way to the room, though Gabriel was quick to shut the door the second they were inside.

 

Now that they had the privacy, Gabriel seemed to liven up a bit, his previously absent grin spreading his face while he looked up at Sam. “I want you Sammich, think you can handle that again?” Nodding with a smile of his own, Sam unbuttoned his flannel over-shirt and observed as Gabriel’s eyes darkened while watching his fingers slowly undo the buttons holding the fabric together. The blond didn’t begin to strip himself instead he watched as Sam slowly started to reveal his skin.

 

“I don’t know Gabe; do you think you can handle me tonight? You’re making a poor impression being all the way over there and fully clothed.”

 

With a smirk, Sam pulled his undershirt off and turned toward the bed so the archangel would have a good look at his ass before undoing his belt and zipper. As his pants hit the floor, the hunter could hear a sharp intake of breath behind him, followed by warm fingers tracing the skin just above his boxers. “Oh, I think I’ll be able to handle you just fine Samshine. Get the rest off and lay down on the bed.”

 

Not one to disobey, Sam hurriedly pulled off the remaining clothing until he was bare down to his toes. Instead of merely laying down on the bed, he crawled onto it, giving Gabriel the perfect view of his ass wiggling as he moved. Hearing a groan behind him, the tall hunter smirked before laying down in the middle of the mattress, stretching his arms above his head for a minute and arching his back to let the archangel know exactly what he was working with. Glancing up, Sam watched as Gabriel stroked a hand down his own bare chest, stopping at his jeans.

 

“Take out the lube, I want you to do something for me.”

 

Intrigued Sam did as asked, opening the drawer beside his bed and pulling out the slim tube. With a snap of Gabriel’s fingers, the nearly empty bottle was refilled which made Sam a bit nervous, how much were they going to need? Hearing the slide of fabric and jingle of a belt, Sam turned back to the archangel who was unbuckling his belt and pulling the strip of leather until it fell to the floor. Popping open the button of his jeans, Gabriel slipped his hand under the fabric to rearrange himself before pulling his hand back, his lust-filled eyes locked on the hunter.

 

“I want to watch you, Sam, want to see you open yourself up for me. If you do? Later I’ll let you fuck my mouth until you scream and trust me you _will_ scream.”

 

There was such promise in Gabriel’s words that Sam couldn’t help it as his dick twitched against his stomach. “What makes you think you can make me scream, Gabe? I’m no blushing virgin.” While he was speaking, Sam opened the bottle of lube and slicked up his palm, wrapping his fist around his cock and pumping a few times. It may not be opening himself up for his lover, but he needed to relieve some of the pressure. Sam didn’t think it was possible for Gabriel’s eyes to become even more blown with desire, however, the second he touched his dick, Gabriel’s golden eyes flashed for a second.

 

“Oh Sammy, don’t think for a second that I won’t deliver. You thought having sex with a demon was hot? Wait until you’re ready to have a pagan in your bed, I may not be Loki, but I was able to convince the rest of the gods that I was… and they have no problem admitting to what they want, especially when it comes to sex.”

 

Nodding, Sam added more lube to his fingers before reaching down and circling one around his hole. The angle was a bit awkward, so he reached up with his dry hand and pushed a pillow under his hips, wanting Gabriel to see him work. As a single finger slipped inside his entrance, Sam closed his eyes for a second. He had jerked off before in front of someone, but this was the first time he was fingering himself while someone watched. Opening his eyes Sam noticed how Gabriel was within touching range by his hip, the blond’s eyes fixed on where the finger was pushed in to the knuckle and slowly being pulled out.

 

“Amazing Sammich, you look so fucking amazing doing this for me.”

 

The praise went right to Sam’s dick which was dribbling against his stomach while he worked himself open. The finger slowly started to help with the stretch before another was added, and it wasn’t only Sam who hissed as the new digit entered his body. Gabriel was kneeling between the hunter’s spread legs, Sam could feel his hot breath against his skin while he began to spread his fingers inside his ass. Relaxing into the motions of the digits which were making him ready for something bigger, Sam cried out in surprise as a slick tongue circled his rim.

 

“Gabriel?!”

 

Instead of answering, Gabriel hummed, using his hands to pull Sam’s cheeks apart so he could look at the little pucker. “See if you can get another finger in Sammy,” instructed Gabriel while watching intently. Pushing a third finger inside was a bit trickier, Sam could typically hit his prostate by himself, however, the angle he had to hold his wrist didn’t allow a lot of room to search out the gland. The stretch wasn’t softened by being able to hit the spot inside him, so it took a bit more effort for his erection not to fade as Sam finally managed a third finger.

 

“Fuck Sam, look at you… I want you to take out those long fingers of yours and wrap them around your cock… but don’t blow, not yet. I don’t want you to cum until I’m inside you, got it?”

 

Taking his fingers out of his ass, Sam nodded and was quick to wrap his hand around his dick. “Yeah, but what are you-Ah!” Sam’s question was answered as that tongue was back again, this time there weren’t any fingers to obstruct its access. Sam couldn’t speak as Gabriel licked inside him, the archangel’s tongue spearing into his hole while he sent vibrations through the muscle by humming. Gripping the base of his cock, Sam held off his orgasm as Gabriel went to town, his mouth sucking and tongue-fucking Sam until the hunter could barely breathe.

 

“Gabe! Fuck, Gabe, please!”

 

Sam didn’t know what he was asking for, but Gabriel seemed to as he let his teeth ever so slightly scrape against the sensitive skin of his pucker, causing the hunter to arch his back. When Gabriel pulled back, he had a smug grin on his face while watching the panting mass below him. Sam couldn’t even muster up the energy to glare at the archangel who was watching him come back from mindless pleasure, only the tight grip around his cock having held back his orgasm.

 

“You have no idea how often I think about doing that to you, next time I want you to come with my tongue fucking into that tight hole of yours.”

 

Shivering at the idea, Sam spread his legs a bit wider, wanting Gabriel between them. With one last lick at the wrinkled hole, Gabriel slicked up his cock and climbed over Sam. With their height difference, it took a bit of bending however he was able to kiss the taller man while the head of his dick rubbed against the entrance he wanted so desperately to be in. For a second Gabriel thought Sam would refuse the kiss given where his mouth had just been, however, the hunter surprised him, pulling Gabriel in toward his lips and damn near devouring his mouth.

 

“Fuck me, Gabe, please please please fuck me,” begged the hunter, arching his back a bit and trying to take Gabriel’s length inside him. Reaching down the archangel held his cock in place before slowly breaching Sam’s tight heat. The feeling of sinking inside the man, of Sam’s walls squeezing him tight while he pushed in made Gabriel groan. Once he was fully inside the brunet, the archangel gave him a minute to adjust, though he couldn’t stop for long before he was slowly giving little jerks of his hips.

 

Looking down at Sam who was staring up at him with wide lust-blown eyes, Gabriel slotted their mouths together again. Moving slowly, the blond started to thrust inside his lover, pulling back until only the head remained inside before slowly filling him again. While he moved not once did Gabriel break the kiss, only letting Sam’s lips go as the taller man needed to breathe. The pace was slow and deliberate, while he wanted nothing more than to fuck Sam until the man was begging him, this felt right, it felt real.

 

Long legs wrapped around his waist, causing Gabriel to sink in deeper which made them both moan. Eventually though, the slow pace wasn’t enough. Pulling back so he was kneeling instead of hunched over his lover, Gabriel grabbed the trim hips before him and picked up the pace. Sam didn’t let him keep complete control, moving his hips in time with Gabriel’s thrusts which were steadily growing faster and harsher while he sought his release. Not wanting to let go of his lover, Gabriel groaned deep in his chest when he finally found a rhythm which made his orgasm that much closer.

 

“Touch yourself, Sammy, fuck it’s not going to take long… want to feel you come around my cock.”

 

Watching as Sam wrapped his large hand around his erection, Gabriel started to lose what little bit of control he had left. Gripping the hunter’s hips tight enough he knew they would bruise, Gabriel fucked hard and deep into the body below his. Sam cried out as he started to let loose on his lover, his hand near flying on his dick. It didn’t take but another handful of minutes of the harsher pace before Sam cried out, his head thrown back while he shot his load over his stomach and chest. The tight walls surrounding Gabriel’s cock squeezed and with a few more thrusts into that hot channel he too came, filling Sam with his seed.

 

Jerking into Sam a few more times, Gabriel milked his orgasm for all it was worth before slowly pulling out of the hunter. Climbing over the man, the archangel rested their foreheads together, their breath mingling while pecking the brunet’s lips softly. Laying down beside Sam, the blond lightly trailed his fingers along the hunter’s chest and arm, keeping the touches light and reassuring. As Sam came back to himself, Gabriel watched the hunter relax into the hold before tensing, and while he wished he didn’t, Gabriel knew exactly what was running through the taller man’s mind.

 

“I think you should get a nap Kiddo, once your human-limited sex drive is good to go again I plan on following through with my promise and get you off with my mouth alone.”

 

Turning so they were facing each other, Sam bit his bottom lip for a moment and Gabriel couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty about how insecure Sam seemed to be about sharing a bed. With a touch of his grace, Gabriel cleaned them both and waited for Sam to make his move. It only took a moment before the hunter reached over and tugged Gabriel close, snuggling up so the taller man was wrapped in his arms, Sam’s head resting just below Gabriel’s chest. A snap rang through the room to lengthen the bed so Sam would be more comfortable. Neither said a word as the human drifted into sleep, Gabriel’s arms holding his hunter said more than words ever could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	12. Chapter 12

** Warnings ** **: Oral Sex,  Technically MCD but not really.**

**This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke ^_** **^**

**Epilogue**

 

 

 

Sam looked down to where his archangel was curled around him, the blond laying down mostly on the couch but his head was resting on Sam’s chest at an angle he could see the pages as the brunet read. It looked uncomfortable. However, Gabriel reassured him time and again that it was a position- he loved. Turning the page, Sam smiled as his lover hummed softly in contentment, the archangel’s body warm against his own. “What are you thinking about, Samster?” asked the smaller man, tilting his head up to watch his lover.

 

Closing the distance between them, Sam marked the page of his book before setting it down and focusing on kissing his lover. Gabriel was eager as always to respond, threading his hand in Sam’s long hair and arching his back to get closer. As they broke apart, Sam had a grin on his face, his hand cupping Gabriel’s cheek while he gazed into those honey-golden eyes that had captured his heart over a century ago.

 

“I was thinking about how Dean found out about us.”

 

That earned a laugh from the archangel, his golden eyes shimmering in mirth. Dean had known of course that they were dancing around each other, however, the morning after their first time together as a couple, he had thought Sam had needed some cheering up, having assumed with Gabriel not in his room that the archangel had left. Holding a bucket of warm water, he had been going to place the younger Winchester’s hand in; Dean had opened the door to find Gabriel on his knees beside the bed using his mouth to give Sam a _very_ good morning.

 

The shrill scream that Dean let out was almost as good as the fact that the older hunter had dropped the bucket of water on himself in his haste to shut the door. While Gabriel hadn’t been able to finish the blowjob, unable to stop laughing, it had been a fantastic morning and something Sam hadn’t let his older brother forget about for _years_. Even now it made Gabriel laugh, not that Sam gave him much of a chance to laugh out loud before pulling him back into a kiss.

 

“What made you think of _that_ of all things?” asked the archangel, who was now straddling his lap, arms around his neck to hold them close together while he spoke. Placing his hands on Gabriel’s hips, Sam closed his eyes for a second and enjoyed having his lover pressed against him before opening his mouth to speak. “I was just thinking about how damn lucky I am to have you. You know for a while I never thought I could have this, you know?”

 

They didn’t talk about it often, but while Gabriel had stuck with Sam until he was old and gray, never leaving his side, it had been touch and go. Sam hadn’t liked when his lover needed to cast an illusion hiding his age to stop people for staring, or the years where his frail body couldn’t handle the wild rounds of sex, he knew Gabriel preferred. The archangel had tried his best to reassure Sam every time his insecurities popped up, but for several years it was constant work.

 

The look on his lover’s face as Sam was dying, when he could no longer fight off the constant aches and pains at the ripe age of ninety, only a few weeks after Dean had given in… seeing those golden eyes filled with tears had nearly broken Sam. Thank God his lover was an archangel. While he didn’t need to stay in Heaven any longer by that point, Gabriel hadn’t waited long after Sam passed before searching out his lover’s personal Heaven. Time worked differently in Heaven, and Sam had only needed to wait a few days before his lover found him.

 

Sam had always pictured his paradise with a modest home, large yard and a dog, and with his archangel. When he heard a knock on the door, he was only slightly surprised to see Gabriel standing before him, holding a single rose in offering. They didn’t leave the bedroom for weeks. Dean still shared a Heaven with Sam, their houses only a short distance away, but Sam lived with his archangel. They still got into fights, sometimes Gabriel would leave when he needed to get away, and Sam would end up sleeping over at Dean’s until the archangel came back with a gift and an apology on his lips. It worked. As scared as Sam had been that Gabriel was only going to stick with him on Earth, his fear was unfounded as Gabriel remained by his side.

 

“Hey, you still with me Samsquatch?” asked Gabriel while placing soft kisses along his lips and nose. Blinking, Sam nodded, grinning, the taller man gripped the back of Gabriel’s head before tugging him into a heated kiss. As Gabriel moaned into the kiss, Sam decided to reminisce another night, right then he had an archangel in his lap, and he wasn’t about to waste a moment of it. Even eternity didn’t seem like long enough.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


End file.
